¡Bendito San Valentín!
by RominaZ
Summary: [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?
1. Cliché

**Summary.** [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**¡Bendito San Valentín!**

* * *

El poder de persuasión de mi mejor amiga era único.  
Mi idea de San Valentín era hornear cupcakes, agregarle Racumín y entregárselos a parejas felices, acercarme y gritarle a un chico cualquiera "¡sabía que tenías otra!", y después salir corriendo. O simplemente recordarles que algún día terminarían.

¡Infantil!  
¿Dónde?

Pero no, ella quería ir al cine.  
Al cine. En San Valentín.

Prefería el harakiri.

Pero con Sango no se puede. Nos conocíamos desde los 7 años y ya había aprendido en los 12 años de amistad que teníamos, que ella y su terquedad son imposibles.

Eran las 8:27 p.m. y me encontraba parada en el cine, ambos brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y el ceño fruncido. Estaba segura de que había hecho un hueco en el piso de tanto golpearlo con el pie derecho.

Sentí vibrar el celular en mi bolsillo y el nombre de Sango apareció en la pantalla.

—Dime que estás a _medio_ paso de aquí —intenté sonar molesta pero estoy segura, sonó más como un ruego.

—Eh… Kagome, ¿recuerdas a Miroku?, el chico — «¡Guapo!» se escuchó una voz un poco más lejana— de la escuela de Abogacía…

—El mujeriego que te invita a salir todos los días, sí me acuerdo —la interrumpí con una voz cargada de molestia genuina— ¿qué pasa con él? —pregunté ya frustrada.

—Bueno — dudó—, a la salida me trajo un ramo de rosas, un peluche enorme y me pidió que… ¿saliera con él? — lo último parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Silencio.

— ¡Qué mala amiga soy! Escucha, tomaré un taxi… — su voz denotaba que se esforzaba en decirlo— y estaré ahí en menos de diez minutos…

—No, está bien — desde el otro lado pude sentir como sonreía. Tomé una bocana de aire e intenté sonreír—. Ten tu cita. ¡Métele un golpe de mi parte si se pasa de listo!

—Claro que sí. Te lo recompensaré, ¡eres la mejor!

—Lo sé, diviértete —colgué.

Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Con el ceño fruncido examiné detenidamente las entradas en mi mano izquierda, uno pensaría que en ellas encontraría la respuesta. Esas pequeñas —y a simple vista insignificantes— entradas eran los dos mejores asientos de toda la sala, las había conseguido después de telefonear 43 veces—literalmente— al cine. Si iba a ir al cine en San Valentín, más vale prevenir que pasar tres horas en una cola de 15 metros. Lo _positivo_ era que en mis múltiples llamada telefónicas, había conocido a una empleada llamada Yuca, y otra llamada Eri.

Volví a fijar la vista en las entradas; sin duda, sería un pecado mortal desperdiciarlas.

La película empezaba en 11 minutos, tal vez si esperaba a que avanzara un poco, podría deslizarme a mi asiento cuando todo estuviera oscuro. Así, nadie notaría que iba sola, _sola_. Pensarían que alguien ya me estaba sentado o que pronto llegaría _alguien_. No es que me importara realmente lo que las personas pensaran de mí, pero había un límite.

Giré hacia el balcón, desde esa altura veía todo la planta baja; parejas pasando, una que otra muestra de cariño, desde un simple abrazo a nos-urge-un-hotel. Chicas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja que cargaban osos enormes dentro del cine, ¿de verdad iban a entrar _así_ a la sala? Esos osos debían tener una entrada solo para ellos.

Pensaba en entradas y osos cuando sentí que era abrazada por detrás.

—Gracias por venir Kikyo —escuché una voz profunda y varonil. Me quedé quieta mientras su olor me cubría. ¡Dios! Olía realmente bien.

Giré lentamente mientras sentía mi sonrojo aumentar.

Fijé mi vista en el chico que tenía frente a mí.  
Me llevaba una cabeza o tal vez un poco más, su ropa tenía cierto aire de «mírame, soy caro», en definitiva, iba bien vestido. No era extremadamente musculoso, pero sus músculos se dejaban ver debajo de su vestimenta.  
Tenía un extraño color de cabello que parecía ser plateado, ¿podría ser _ese_ color natural?  
En su rostro, unos ojos dorados que parecían tener un brillo propio, ojos que me miraban directamente.  
Realmente una extraña combinación, pero en él era perfecto.

—Lo lamento —parecía avergonzado—, te confundí con…

—Kikyo —completo, ya que él parecía no querer —o poder— terminar la oración.

—Sí, exactamente — «_Vamos, ¿quién es?__»__ No es tu asunto, _me recordé—. Creo que mi película empezará pronto…

—La mía también —dije _un poco _rápido. _« ¡Stalker!», _volvió a hablar mi subconsciente— digo, yo también voy a la película que empieza ahora, eso —balbuceé, él soltó una carcajada limpia.

— ¿Y estás sola? —él mantenía su sonrisa.

—No, estoy esperando a alguien—mentí descaradamente—. Una amiga— aclaré.

—De acuerdo — ¿tan mala era mintiendo? ¡Ni siquiera era una mentira completa!

Un celular sonó interrumpiéndonos, automáticamente llevé mi mano a mi celular, pero no era de ahí donde provenía el sonido.

—Es el mío — informó sacando su celular—. Aló, ¿Kikyo? —pausa— ¡¿Estás enferma?! Voy para allá—pausa—. ¿Estás segura? —pausa— Mmm… está bien. Mejórate —colgó.

—Bueno, parece que nos dejaron plantados a los dos —se volvió a dirigir a mí.

— ¡Hey! — traté de reclamar—, en mi caso no era una cita era mi mejor amiga. Cosa que, ahora que lo pienso es incluso peor —nos reímos de la penosa situación.

— ¿Y quieres ir a ver esa película? —me preguntó luego de que paramos de reír.

— Sí, creo— dije no muy segura.

— ¿Crees? — me preguntó enarcando una ceja. ¿Será consciente de lo bien que se ve cuando hace eso?

—Yo tengo entradas para los dos mejores asientos de la sala— informé orgullosa—, las reservé por teléfono.

— _¡Wow!,_ yo hice cola por dos horas— su voz me recordó a Souta, mi hermano pequeño. Reí ante la comparación.

— ¡Hombres, tan poco previsores! —ahora él rio.

—Creo que es hora que entremos —dijo mirando su reloj—, déjame comprar las palomitas. Por aquí… —hizo una pausa— no te he preguntado tu nombre.

—Kagome Higurashi, y tú eres…

—Inuyasha Taisho —completó—Bueno Kagome, apurémonos.

En la cola de palomitas no había tantas personas. Me sorprendí cuando compró las palomitas más grandes, una gaseosa enorme y un dulce de cada tipo. Luego, pareció recordar mi existencia y con "keh, pide lo que quieras" me animó a que pidiera. Me decidí por un muffin de naranja y chocochips —mi favorito—. Además, mi inseparable Inca Kola*.

Entramos a la sala ya comenzada la película, las personas comenzaron a abuchearnos e incluso una parejas de pubertos se animaron a tirarnos palomitas, pero Inuyasha los calló a todos con un "Keh, concéntrense en la película".

Estuvimos en completo silencio durante toda la película, era un silencio agradable.  
Había salido con tipos que no paraban de comentar cada segundo de la película, lo cual encontraba molesto.

_«No es una cita__»_, me recordé.  
Qué importaba, lo estaba disfrutando.

A mitad de la película —y cual escena _cliché—_ nuestras manos mientras agarrábamos palomitas.  
Nos reímos de la estúpida escena y me extendió las palomitas para que pudiera cogerlas más cómodamente.

— ¿Qué te pareció? —le pregunté saliendo de la sala.

— Demasiado obvio, se sabía que iban a quedarse juntos. Deberían intentar que las historias sean más realistas. La vida real no es así — me sorprendió la simpleza con lo que lo dijo.

— Estoy de acuerdo —él sonrió.

Salíamos del cine.

— Kikyo— dijo en apenas un susurro, pero logré escucharlo. Giré hacia donde él miraba y me encontré mirando a una chica bastante bonita de piel perlada, algo más alta que yo, su cabello ligeramente más largo, era muy lacio y tenía un flequillo que le tapaba hasta las cejas. Parecía una clase de muñeca frágil. Estaba acompañada de un chico bastante atractivo, pero tenía la pinta de ser un delincuente. Había algo que estaba mal con él.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, parecía debatirse entre acercarse o no, finalmente, sonrió de una manera bastante amarga. Me giré a él para decirle algo, _algo_ se me ocurriría.

— Te acompaño a tu casa— dijo antes de que mi boca se conectara a mi cerebro.

— Vivo a unas 20 cuadras, un poco más. Iré caminando— no quería que creyera que lo estaba alejando, es solo que después de presenciar lo que había visto; algo se había revuelto en mí.

— ¡Keh! A mí me gusta caminar— sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos.

—A mí también — sonreí derrotada.

.oOo.

Durante el tiempo en el que caminamos me contó un poco de él y su familia, sobre su padre y su madre. Tenía un medio hermano mayor llamado Sesshōmaru, pero no tenían buena relación con él. Su mejor amigo se llamaba Miroku, lo que hizo que me preguntara si era el mismo de mi amiga, pero no logré preguntarle. Amaba los videojuegos y era muy bueno en cualquier deporte que pudieras imaginar; era muy competitivo. Tenía cierto amor incondicional hacia el ramen. Tenía 20 años y estudiaba Economía. Quería ser un gran economista, igual que su papá.

Y Kikyo, ella era su ex enamorada.

— ¿Por qué la invitaste entonces? — llevé la mano a mi boca, tan pronto lo dije. No quería que pensara que era una metiche—Lo siento, no es mi asunto — dije apenada.

—Pensé que aún teníamos algo, pero veo que me equivoqué.

Yo le conté acerca de mi mamá, de mi abuelo, de mi hermano Souta, también de cómo mi padre desapareció misteriosamente. Que estaba en mi segundo año de medicina, y que me daba muy poco tiempo para salir, de ciertos profesores curiosos de mi universidad. De mi amor por los libros de fantasía y las películas de terror, de mi fobia a las palomas a lo que se estuvo riendo por dos cuadras enteras. No recordaba nunca haberme abierto tanto a alguien —exceptuando a Sango—, no pude evitar sentirme _libre_.

Me abracé a la chaqueta que me había entregado, después de discutir desde la 5ta hasta la 6ta cuadra porque yo no lo sentía necesario, no quería incomodarlo. Pero él era incluso más terco que Sango. La chaqueta de cuero me quedaba enorme y cada vz que me movía, su olor se desprendía.

Llegamos al parque que estaba a dos cuadras de mi casa, nos sentamos en la única banca vacía ya que todas las otras bancas estaban ocupadas por parejas que estaban en sus propios _asuntos_.

—Esta situación es extraña — dijo él de repente.

—Ya lo creo…— reímos—. Mmm… apostaría que soy la única chica a cinco kilómetros a la redonda que no tiene un oso enorme o un ramo de rosas en la mano— solté sin pensar y me carcajeé.

Él me miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué dije?

— ¿Quieres rosas? — me preguntó serio.

— No, no me refería a eso— respondí rápidamente sonrojándome, pero él se levantó ágilmente y desapareció entre los arbustos— ¡Inuyasha! — lo llamé, tratando de no llamar la atención. — ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡Buu! — escuché detrás mío 4 minutos después, cuando pensaba que ya me había quedado solo. Solté un grito que hizo que las otras parejas dejaran sus "asuntos" y volteasen, giré para encararlo y me encontré con una curiosa imagen.

Inuyasha sostenía 5 rosas rojas en su mano derecha y todo su cabello plateado estaba lleno de hojas de arbustos. Me sonría como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

—O por Dios, ¡nos van a arrestar!— dije fingiendo horror.

— ¡Keh! Tengo amigos abogados. Toma, espera le sacaré las espinas. No te vayas a cortar— una a una fue sacando con delicadeza las espinas y me las entrego.

Eso era retorcidamente tierno.

—Gracias, caballero —fingí un tono solemne.

—De nada, señorita —me siguió el juego.

Caminamos las dos cuadras que faltaban hasta mi casa.  
Subí los escalones y me acerqué hasta la puerta que estaba alumbrada por un pequeño farol colgante encima del marco de la puerta. Mi casa era antiguamente un templo, fue construida un siglo atrás.

—Gracias por traerme a casa —dije mientras le tendía su chaqueta que había estado en mis hombros cerca de 40 minutos. Deseaba haber memorizado el olor.

—No hay de que, Kagome — sonrió—. Fue un placer conocerte.

Me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Me estremecí interiormente pero intenté actuar naturalmente.

Saqué mi llavero y comencé a localizar la llave de mi casa.

— ¡Kagome! — Volteé y vi a Inuyasha acercarse a paso firme— detenme…— susurró antes de colocar ambas manos sobre mi rostro y… besarme. No lo detuve, le correspondí tímidamente. Fue un beso corto, con suavidad. —Feliz día de San Valentín— dijo sonriendo aún sin despegarse completamente de mí, recostó su frente contra la mía y me acarició los pómulos con los pulgares. Besó mi frente y bajó los escalones lentamente.

Revisé mi celular, eran las 00:34 del 15 de febrero del 2013

— ¡Inuyasha! Ya no es San Valentín— alzando un poco la voz.

— Ya lo sé.

_¡Bendito día de San Valentín!_

* * *

Hellou, este era un especial por San Valentín, pero no pude terminarlo porque estaba haciendo lo que dice el primer párrafo de la historia, okno.  
¡Pero si hice muffins de arándanos!

Espero que hayan pasado un bonito Día de San Valentín c:  
No era necesario pasarlo con un enamorado/a, podías pasarlo con un amigo, incluso con tu familia; el punto es que sea con alguien a quien ames y le tengas mucho aprecio.  
También puede ser haciendo algo que ames. Leer, escribir, estar en el Internet xd

¡Mucho amor para ustedes desde San Miguel, Lima- Perú!

Si les gustó, lo odiaron o simplemente quieren decir hola, abajo hay un botoncito, ahí pueden dejar sus reviews.  
Es mi primer A. U, y les juro que me da ganas de continuarlo asdfg  
Déjenme sus sugerencias, tomatazos, lechugazos, críticas constructivas, destructivas, lo que quieran :)

¡Cuídense mucho!

Atte. Ro :)

* * *

**Revisado 24/05/2013**

Salut! He estado revisando mis fic y decidí corregirlos.  
Empecé por "¿Inuyasha, cuántos años tienes?" y seguí con este.  
Necesitan una lavadita de cara ;)

Y ahora, tengo un anuncio: *redoble de tambores*

**Seguiré la historia.**  
Lo volví a leer y me gusta, así que dije, _why not?_

Si creen que es un gran error y que lo debería dejar como One-shot, díganmelo.  
No vaya a ser que meta la pata :c

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Dejen sus sensuales reviews, abajito. Ajá, sigue bajando.

Atte:Ro :)


	2. Call me maybe

**Summary.** [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**: Call me maybe

* * *

Nunca me he considerado una persona impulsiva.  
Ir al cine, caminar y besarme con un desconocido nunca estuvo en mi _lista de_ _hobbies_.  
Entonces, ¿qué **demonios** había pasado conmigo?

_Él._

No era una respuesta concreta —además de escueta— y, en realidad, creaba más incógnitas.  
Sí, él me había contado algo de su vida; es más, habíamos intercambiado varios datos curiosos —Una vez, cuando tenía 16, lo confundieron con un anciano de espaldas. Esa era la razón por la que se dejó el cabello largo.  
Pero, este no era el trabajo de "interroga al compañero nuevo" que daban en la secundaria después de cada verano. Para conocer a alguien se necesita más que eso.

Lo que me llevaba a una nueva incógnita:  
¿Quería más que _eso_?

Me golpee mentalmente mientras daba otro vistazo a mi reloj; no debería estar pensando en eso. No ahora.  
Sango, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, estaba en camino y sabía que lo único que tenía en mente era interrogarme. Maldecía la hora en que, con las hormonas a flor de piel y una sonrisa de estúpida, había enviado:

«Me besó en la puerta de mi casa.»

No había mencionado con quién o el porqué, solo apagué el celular y caí exhausta en cama como piedra.  
A la mañana siguiente tenía 16 llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

«¡Contesta Kagome Higurashi!»  
«Si no contestas pensaré que has sido secuestrada»  
«Esta es la última vez que trato, si no llamo a la policía.»

Ese había sido el último mensaje, enviado 4 minutos antes de que prendiera mi celular. Me mordí nerviosamente el labio. Ya era muy tarde no podía enviar un mensaje y decirle que había sido una broma, además, dudaba que Sango me creyera media palabra.

La llamé después de eso.

«¡Hasta que por fin!  
Estoy en 20 en tu casa»

Y cortó.

Gran _conversación._

Necesitaba —me urgía— tener la historia lista y decirle de forma calmada lo que había pasado; nunca había tenido secretos para ella y no empezaría ahora. Aunque siempre había una primera vez para todo…  
No.  
Se lo contaría, no había hecho nada malo, ¿no?  
Podría tratar de preguntar acerca de su cita con Miroku y desviar la conversación. Sabía que no funcionaría, pero ganaría algo de tiempo.

Salté del sillón de mi cuarto de manera automática cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa; sabía que era Sango, ella acostumbraba a tocar dos veces. A mi lado, Buyo se estiró pesadamente y salió de la habitación con una agilidad que no creía que mi gato poseía. Buyo era un gato gordo y consentido, conocido por comer y dormir.

«Gato traidor», pensé.

—¡Yo voy, mamá! —grité, pero nadie me respondió. Seguirían dormidos, supuse.

Bajé las escaleras un poco más lento de lo necesario. Tomé una bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta.

—Kagome Higurashi, ¡dime en este momento quién fue! —sabía que todo plan previo no valdría nada.

—Hola a ti también, Sango, me alegra que estés bien —añadí irónica, rodando los ojos.

—No uses ese tono conmigo, señorita —me reprochó.

Se ponía así cuando quería añadirle seriedad al asunto, pero a mí siempre me había parecido cómico. ¡Vamos! Solo me llevaba meses. Solté una carcajada y ella me frunció el ceño.

—Vale, está bien. Sango, no te enojes conmigo.

Me acomodé a su lado, ella ya había tomado asiento en el sillón más cómodo de mi sala.

Sango era una chica bellísima, con un cabello castaño larguísimo hasta la cintura y unos ojos marrones siempre atentos. Era una persona bondadosa y la mejor de las amigas, aunque algunas personas se sentían intimidadas por su fuerte personalidad. Ella lo atribuía a las diferentes disciplinas que dominaba. Era cinta negra y casi nadie quería —o se atrevía a— corroborarlo. No querías verla en acción.

—¿Y bien? —me miró enarcando una ceja.

Suspiré, ahí voy.

_Piedad…_

.oOo.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿De verdad arrancó rosas del parque y te las regaló?! —me sonrojé mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. —Luego te besó en la puerta, ¡¿y se fue?! ¡Qué idiota!

Abrí mi boca para protestar y luego la cerré. Sango tenía _algo_ de razón. Pero era un momento tan bonito que lo habría arruinado con un "_Call me maybe_".

—Aun así, me parece haber escuchado ese nombre… No puede ser. ¡Espera! —abrió bien los ojos y cogió su cartera. Tecleó algo en su Iphone y me lo mostró. En la pantalla se mostraba a un InuYasha vestido en un impecable terno, a lado de una mujer muy hermosa que vestía un largo vestido palorosa que tendría a los más 40 años. Ambos sonriendo elegantemente a la cámara.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso, Sango?

—Internet. Sabía que había escuchado ese nombre. InuYasha Taisho, de Taisho Inc. Su hermano mayor, Sesshōmaru Taisho, estudia Administración de empresas y Negocios internacionales conmigo. Bueno, no exactamente, él ya está en su último año. Su empresa es una de las empresas más importantes, pero eso solo es una formalidad; es EL pez grande. Él año pasado mi padre consiguió hacer negocios con él, así logró salvar la empresa.

Me quedé de piedra.

—¿No te comentó eso? —me preguntó despacio.

—No, pero no creo que fuera oportuno. No es como que me fuera a decir "Amo el ramen. ¡Ah! Soy inmensamente rico!" ¿Acaso tú me lo dijiste en su momento?

Cuando conocí a Sango a mitad del semestre de 2do de primaria y me volví automáticamente su amiga, era imposible no serlo. Un día, en el día de padres, su padre llegó en una limosina al colegio. En ese momento descubrí que mi amiga era más especial de lo que creía.  
Me pidió disculpas por ocultarlo y me contó que debido a una travesura —golpes y cabello quemado incluidos— la habían cambiado a un colegio público y que lo prefería así, ya que sus anteriores compañeras le parecían unas estiradas y ridículas.

El año pasado, la empresa de su familia —Taijiya Inc.—, había tenido una gran caída en su acciones pero luego de 3 meses se estabilizó, ahora sabía el porqué. Sango no acostumbraba hablar del tema, no era un tema que nos interesara.

—Tienes un punto. Además, he escuchado que muy pocas veces tiene apariciones públicas, creo que las reuniones sociales también les parecen aburridas. Pero aun así, ¿no te dejó un número?, ¿algo? —me preguntó.

—No —respondí y me castigué internamente por sonar tan patética.

¿Debía tomarlo como un "gracias por todo, nunca"?

—Dejaremos que él te contacte primero —me guiño el ojo—,y si no lo hace, yo podría hacerle una visita _cordial_. No puede comportarse increíblemente tierno y luego esfumarse.

—¡Oh no, Sango! Por favor, no lo hagas, te lo suplico. Tal vez simplemente no está interesado —algo se movió dentro de mí al decirlo, pero me esforcé por sonar segura—. ¿Y sabes? Si no está interesado, ¿por qué habría de interesarme a mí?

—¡Así se habla! —cerro su puño en el aire, añadiéndole dramatismo.

_«Mi turno»_

—¿Y qué tal te fue con Miroku? —la tomé desprevenida, ella pareció perder el equilibrio un momento y se sonrojó.

—Después de todos los regalos, me llevó a un hermoso restaurante; la comida era deliciosa. Cuando ya estábamos en el postre, aparecieron tres violinistas. Todo era hermoso…

—¿Hasta?

—Hasta que me llevó a casa y cuando nos despedimos quiso pasarse de listo…

—¿Y…?

—Y lo golpee —respondió con un suspiro.

Yo también suspiré. Miroku no tenía arreglo.  
Solo lo había visto tres veces y en esas tres ocasiones había sido mientras revoloteaba cerca de Sango. La primera vez fue anecdótica, me había acercado a mi amiga —ella acostumbrarme llevarme a casa, no logré ganar la discusión— y Miroku me intercepto proponiéndome tener _herederos_ con él. Dos segundos después, caía desmayado al piso. Atrás, Sango se limpiaba polvo inexistente de las manos. En las otras dos se había comportado mejor y solo pronunció un «Buenos días, Srta. Kagome, tan hermosa como siempre».

Rodé los ojos y negué al recordar.

Volví a enfocar la vista en mi mejor amiga, ella apretaba los puños en su regazo y fruncía el ceño. Sango tenía bastante paciencia, pero Miroku era realmente estúpido. Hice una mueca al saber la frustración que sentía Sango, ella no se lo merecía.

—¿Ya desayunaste? —pregunté, en un intento por cambiar de tema.

—No, ¿quieres un _Starbucks _y un muffin? —me propuso con una sonrisa, sabía que nunca me negaría a eso.

—¿Cómo podría negarme? —respondí parándome rápidamente, recogí mi abrigo y mi bufanda.

Al abrir nos encontramos con un anciano parado en la puerta, era de pequeña estatura y su cabello —lo poco que quedaba— era de un gris intenso. Sin embargo, sus ojos conservaban su juventud pasada.

—¿Señorita Higurashi? —preguntó dudoso alternando la mirada en ambas.

—Soy yo, ¿desea algo? —me vi preguntando.

—Mi nombre es Mioga y tengo un recado para usted. Espere un segundo, por favor— se movió ligeramente y pude ver que detrás de él, había un gigantesco arreglo floral, rosas de diferentes tonalidades de rojo que estaban preciosamente distribuidas—. Esto es para usted —dijo cargándolo con algo de dificultad y colocándolo en mis brazos.

—¿Pero qué…?

—Es del joven Taisho, InuYasha Taisho —agregó al ver mi cara de confusión.

—¿InuYasha te mando flores? — preguntó Sango a mi costado. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, aún sorprendida.

—¡Señor Mioga, espere! —dijo al ver que el anciano tenía intenciones de retirarse. —No puedo aceptarlo…

—Señorita, tengo órdenes de no moverme hasta que no las acepte. Hágalo, por favor.

—Es decir que si Kagome no las recibe, ¿no se irá? —preguntó curiosa Sango.

—Exactamente. El joven Taisho es _algo_ terco —respondió con media sonrisa, no sonaba molesto, parecía que quería excusarlo.

Fruncí el ceño.  
Eso era injusto, ella estaba en todo su derecho de no aceptar. Pero él la había conocido lo suficiente para saber que sería incapaz de dejar en la calle a alguien en una mañana tan fría. Eso era jugar sucio.

Si él pensaba que ella aceptaría el arreglo de todos modos, se había equivocado.

—¿Me haría el favor de decirle al joven Taisho, que si tanto quiere enviarme flores; que lo haga él mismo? Él sabe dónde vivo.

—Pero…

—Hágalo, por favor —dije con voz dura—. Vámonos Sango.

Tomé a Sango de la mano y bajamos los múltiples escalones del templo y, ahí al lado del Porshe plateado de mi amiga, se encontraba una limosina estacionada. Rodee los ojos. Me subí al auto y nos dirigimos por mi muffin a Starbucks.

.oOo.

—Todavía recuerdo que estuviste huyendo de Hōyo por dos meses porque no eras capaz de rechazarlo —Sango soltaba carcajadas mientras subíamos las escaleras del templo, luego de haber tenido mi dosis de cafeína diario y mi preciado muffin.

—¡Hey! No tenía corazón para decirle que no —traté de justificarme algo avergonzada.

—¡Tú nunca tienes corazón para decir que no! —me acusó Sango.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no aceptaste mis flores? —escuché la voz ronca un poco más adelante. Levanté mi vista.

_Demonios._

¡¿Qué hacía él en la puerta de mi casa?!

* * *

Bueno, es obvio quién es. Equisdé.  
Hello!  
¿Cómo han estado?  
**Si te gustó, deja un review.**  
**Si no te gusto, deja un review.**  
**Si eres humano, deja un review.**  
Síganlo, pónganlo en favoritos, como quieran ;)  
¡Lamento el retraso!  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, SÍ A TI.  
En el próximo capítulo respondo review por review, ahorita es algo tarde.  
Me despido,  
Atte: Ro :)


	3. Moriré virgen

**Summary.** [U.A] Que te dejen plantada en San Valentín. Que ni siquiera sea tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Que un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunda con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Tal vez me los regale algún día. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ;)

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

— _¡Hey! No tenía corazón para decirle que no —traté de justificarme algo avergonzada._

— _¡Tú nunca tienes corazón para decir que no! —me acusó Sango._

— _¿Entonces por qué no aceptaste mis flores? —escuché la voz ronca un poco más adelante. Levanté mi vista._

_Demonios._

_¡¿Qué hacía en la puerta de mi casa?!_

* * *

**Capítulo tres:** Moriré virgen

* * *

Con su espalda apoyada en mi frontis, ambas manos en sus bolsillos, piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa ladina. InuYasha Taisho se veía en una pose casual, sin embargo, si un fotógrafo extraterrestre bajara de su platillo volador y le tomara una foto, podría asegurar que sería portada de alguna revista.

A mi lado, Sango carraspeó por lo bajo e inclinó la cabeza hacia su dirección, un «responde, lorna» se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos marrones, Sango tenía ojos verdaderamente expresivos. Me di cuenta que me había quedado mirándole fijamente más de lo recomendable, él había arqueado la ceja con curiosidad, expectante. Me esforcé por recordar lo que había preguntado mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente. Cada microsegundo que pasaba me sentía más estúpida y más estúpida.

_«Flores»_

¡Bingo!

— ¿Tenía derecho a no aceptarlas, no? —respondí y rogué que no sonara tan infantil como lo percibí. Recordar las palabras del señor Mioga ayudó, fruncí el ceño—. Además, ordenarle a alguien a que se quede y espere a corroborar que las acepte, en una mañana tan fría es… es…

— ¿Estúpido? —tanteó Sango, reprimí una carcajada y puse los ojos en blanco. Sango nunca cambiaría.

Traté de recuperar seriedad.

—Desconsiderado, eso. Además de engreído. ¿Qué te hace pensar que las iba aceptar de todos modos? El pobre señor Mioga se hubiera quedado esperando si no hubiera pedido (medio ordenado) que se marchara.

—Eso no fue lo que me dijo, «Si tanto quiere enviarme flores, que lo haga él mismo. Él sabe dónde vivo.» ¿Esas no fueron tus palabras?

Rayos.

Me sonrojé. En efecto, eso había sido lo que dije, pero —si de algo sirve— nunca pensé que al decir eso iba a tenerlo una hora después en la puerta de mi casa. Ni siquiera se me habría pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿Eso no era lo que querías? ¡Keh! Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres.

—Oh, lamento haberte obligado a venir a mi casa —añadí molesta. Tomé la muñeca de Sango y me dispuse a entrar a mi casa. Una perfecta salida dramática, ya dentro me felicitaría por eso. Sin embargo, una mano tomó mi muñeca con fuerza, no lo suficiente para lastimarme pero sí para no dejarme ir.

InuYasha me miró directamente a los ojos. Y abrió la boca.

—Oye, ¿no te llevarás el arreglo?

_« ¿Es en serio?»_

Miré su mano sobre mi muñeca, sentía el calor hormiguear mi piel, _quemaba_. Me obligué a retirar mi brazo, lo fulminé con la mirada y entré a mi casa cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Idiota.

.oOo.

Despertador malogrado y yo iba jodidamente tarde.

Los fines de semana tienden a sentirse realmente cortos a comparación de los días laborales, pero este fin de semana fue —por mucho— el más largo de mi vida… y el más emocionante.

Después de mi "salida dramática", los gruñidos de InuYasha a través de la puerta y el ofrecimiento de Sango de patearle el trasero, al fin, me había quedado sola en mi sala. Había optado por tomarme una siesta, dos horas después almorcé con mi familia y repasé un poco de Bioquímica a pesar de no tener exámenes hasta dentro de un mes. Había metido mi celular en el primer cajón desde la mañana y al prenderlo me decepcionó no tener ninguna llamada perdida de parte de InuYasha, me frustré al darme cuenta que, de hecho, _esperaba_ tener una llamada suya. Decidí que no me debería de importar; finalmente, decidí —al menos—_ fingir_ que no lo hacía. Claramente, no funcionó.

Me despedí fugazmente de mi madre y de mi abuelo, Souta ya había salido al colegio, lo que me indicó que iba más tarde de lo que creía. Envolví mi bufanda morada y acomodé mi maleta en mi hombro mientras bajaba las escaleras del templo lo más rápido que mis piernas me daban, vi un grupo de personas, al parecer mis vecinos, agrupados mientras hablaban entre ellos por lo bajo. Pensé en un accidente, recordé rápidamente mis lecciones de primeros auxilios, hice una lista en mi mente sobre los pasos que debía seguir en esos casos. Sin embargo, cuando llegué al pie de las escaleras no vi ningún herido y mucho menos una emergencia.

Un BMW descapotable plateado aparcado en todo su esplendor.

—Parece que vas tarde —dijo señalando su reloj con el dedo índice y con aire despreocupado.

—Parece que tú no vas a la universidad.

— ¡Keh! Hoy entro más tarde —dijo despreocupado.

Lo miré por unos segundos analizando su respuesta, InuYasha Taisho podría no estar mintiendo. Ambos íbamos a la misma universidad y a la misma vez no. Nuestra universidad estaba organizada por facultades, y cada facultad era autónoma por lo que todos los alumnos sentíamos que en realidad eran varias universidades. No teníamos los mismos horarios casi nunca, además de que cada facultad tenía un enorme campus propio —muchas veces más grandes que otras universidades—, con cafetería propia. Además, casi nunca se juntaban ya que había bastante competencia entre facultades. Esto último nunca había llamado mi atención.

—Y bien, ¿entras o no?

—No, Sango está en camino, ella me llevará.

_«Y ya debería estar aquí…»,_ añadí en mi mente.

— ¿Segura? —me preguntó, mientras sonría ampliamente, tenía la impresión que se quería reír, sus ojos tenían un brillo de burla.

Le iba a decir _amablemente_ donde se podía meter su «segura», cuando mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo.

—No voy a llegar.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

—Estaba yendo, lo juro. En el camino se me cruzó un hombre, en plena carretera. ¡Se apareció de la nada! El suicida era el idiota de Miroku, casi lo atropello, aunque lo hubiera hecho, me lo habría quitado de encima más pronto…

— ¡Sango concéntrate! —susurré lo más alto que pude tapando mi celular con mi otra mano y me daba la vuelta. Le eché una mirada a Inuyasha quien ya ni siquiera fingía no reírse. Le mandé una mirada envenenada.

—Me dijo que tenía que ir al hospital, que se había roto algo. ¡Ni siquiera lo toqué, lo juro!

—Lo máximo que puede tener es estar en shock, dale un chocolate o algo con azúcar. ¡Y ven aquí de una buena vez!

—No puedo, estamos en el hospital y lo están atendiendo justo ahora. Te lo digo en serio Kagome, si sigue en el plan «Moriré virgen», yo misma le rompo algo.

—Romperle algo a un futuro abogado, de una familia de abogados, Sango, estoy segura que no es una gran idea. Pero no discutiré eso ahora, tengo una situación aquí, Inuyasha está a tres metros.

—Perfecto, que te lleve él.

—Sango, pensé que el casi atropellado era Miroku.

—«Situaciones extremas requieren medidas desesperadas». Tú nunca faltas a la universidad, y no creo que quieras hacerlo ahora. Dile que te lleve, no tiene que significar algo.

—Pero…

—Hazlo, luego me cuentas —Y cortó.

Me guardé unas cuantas maldiciones para después y avancé hacia Inuyasha. La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y él ya estaba sentado en el volante mirándome fijamente.

—Sube todavía podemos llegar.

No se burló, no hizo un comentario sarcástico o estúpido, solo sonrió mientras me acomodaba el cinturón después de sentarme torpemente en el asiento. Tan absorta estaba que no atiné a zafarme de su agarre.

— ¡Arranca! —exclamé cuando me di cuenta de la situación. Él se sobresaltó un poco pero arrancó después de soltar un «¡Keh!».

Íbamos en silencio mientras trataba de pensar en otros temas para ignorar el hecho de sentirme un poco nerviosa. También el hecho ir a más de 80 km/h, en otro momento le hubiera pedido que baje la velocidad porque nos íbamos a matar pero parecía saber lo que hacía así que cerré la boca, solo por esta vez.

Cuando por fin vimos las enormes puertas de la universidad y varios alumnos en los scooters eléctricos que la universidad nos provee para recorrer los enormes campus pude sentirme un poco más cómoda, relaje mis hombros y solté un suspiro bajo al recostarme completamente por primera vez en todo el viaje. Sonreía feliz porque todavía faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases. Toda la felicidad y tranquilidad para mi mala suerte duro poco, mientras el despampanante descapotable pasaba lentamente por las diferentes facultades —con cuidado de no atropellar a ninguno de los universitarios— sentía que varios me inspeccionaban con la mirada, fallando increíblemente al mirar _disimuladamente_.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté a Inuyasha por lo bajo.

— No, nada. Solo ignóralos.

_« ¡¿Cómo ignorarlos si parece que todos nos miran?!»_, pensé.

Me encogí un poco en mi asiento, mientras fingía buscar algo en mi maleta encima de mis piernas. Mi oído se agudizó lo suficiente para escuchar comentarios entre ellos.

«— ¿Es Kikyo?

— ¡Claro que no! Kikyo es muchísimo más hermosa.

—Entonces, ¿quién es _ella_?

— ¿Qué demonios hace en el auto de InuYasha Taisho?»

Me enderecé automáticamente y los miré molesta.

Y no eran solo ellos, varios alumnos se nos quedaban mirando, la mayoría de ellos mujeres. Frené el impulso de gritarles en la cara qué rayos les pasaba. Inuyasha pareció sentir mi incomodidad porque aceleró ligeramente tocando el claxon varias veces para ahuyentarlos.

—Gracias por traerme —dije cuando al fin llegamos a mi facultad, una de las más alejadas de toda la universidad.

—No hay problema —dijo sonriéndome—. Lamento lo de hace un rato lo que pasa es... —añadió con con una mueca.

—No te preocupes por eso —dije interrumpiendo su explicación, no podría ser su culpa, ¿no?

Acomodé mejor mi maleta en mi hombro mientras aceleraba el paso.

— ¡Hey, Kagome! —escuché que llamó, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido en un segundo.

_« ¡¿Qué rara manía tenía de llamar cuando ya me estoy yendo?!»_

Me voltee.

— ¿Qué pasa? —trate de sonar despreocupa, fallando… otra vez.

—Te veo en el almuerzo —el timbre sonó en ese instante—. ¡Keh! Entra de una vez tonta o habré manejado como loco por las puras.

Ignoré el hecho de que me había llamado tonta porque iba tarde y porque me había dejado media aturdida con lo último. Comencé a correr sin ni siquiera volverme o contestarle.

Si tenía suerte, el profesor aún no habría llegado.

.oOo.

— ¿Y no lo has visto? —me preguntó Sango luego de que lo contara —y acusara, de paso— de todos los pormenores de la mañana.

—Nop —respondí mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi manzana. Sango y yo estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol en el _pequeño_ parque privado que tenía la universidad. Se encontraba justo en el medio y unía varias facultades, era realmente hermoso porque parecía un bosque real.

— ¿No puedes comer en la cafetería como las personas normales?

—Me gusta estar al aire libre, y eso no te incumbe, InuYasha —respondí cuando finalmente se puso delante de mí. Detrás de él venía Miroku, quien me sonrió ampliamente al captar mi mirada. Antes de poder sacar conclusiones, una voz nos interrumpió.

—Perrucho, el decano te está buscando.

— ¡¿Que acaso no ves…

—Hola, preciosa —lo interrumpió.

¿Quién era el joven que ahora sostenía mi mano y me sonreía?

* * *

Salut!  
¿Cómo están?  
¿Quién creen que sea?  
Adivinen, es bastante sencillo creo asjkd  
Así, empezaran a salir más personajes.  
Lamento si me tardé mucho, ya saben, los estudios :c  
**Si te gusto, deja un review.**  
**Si no te gusto, deja un review.**  
**Si esta semana comiste arroz, deja un review.**  
Yo sé que quieres dejar tu sensual review abajito.  
Ajá, es más abajo.  
Y el botón de Follow/Favoritos está arriba, creo xd  
Oh, y si eres nuevo: **Bienvenido, gracias por leer :D**  
¡Cuídense!  
Atte: Ro :)

Pd: Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué pensaron cuando vieron el título del capítulo?  
JAJAJAJA _Pervers._

* * *

Oh, no crean que me olvidé.  
Es largo porque son dos capítulos, así que busquen sus exuberantes nombres ;)

**Lilliana1118  
**Te agradezco el comentario :)  
¿Así que estás con el amigo de tu amigo?  
Uy, eso es destino.

**Kavictori  
**Como vez, sí me dio ganas de continuarlo jajaja  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**TheSoul986****  
**Oh, ¡Bendito San Valentín el tuyo!**  
**Yo vi la película y fue muy bonita, claro que, ya me había leído el libro.  
Y bueno, los libros siempre son mejores jeje.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**ELIZABETHSHANE****  
**Sí, romántica pero si no hubieran toques de humor no sería mi fic ;)  
Así también se llamaba la mía, pero bueno en mi caso las cosas han cambiado.  
Y acerca de la Inca Kola, no saben de lo que se pierden.  
Me dio gusto que te guste jeje.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**JANUHARY  
**Oh, sí. Tienes que probarla.  
¡Gracias por comentar!

**Mariquilla95  
**María, y ya vamos por el tercer capítulo.  
Yo también sentía que daba para más.  
Me dio gusto que te gustara.  
¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**LaDyAkAnEyRaNmA  
**InuYasha tiene sus toques, jeje.  
¿Querías más? Ahí lo tienes askjdha  
Gracias por comentar y me da gusto que te guste ;)

**K-enjeru  
**Ya la continué :)  
Oh, debes extrañar un montón Perú y obviamente la Inca Kola.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Amaterasu97  
**Y veremos más cositas de Kikyo.  
Bueno, ya no es un relato corto.  
¿Vienes en paz?  
De aquí a más, InuYasha hará hasta de barrendero ;)  
¡Gracias por comentar!

**Nai SD  
**Bueno, ya no es un One-Shot xd  
Disfruta la historia.  
¡Y gracias por comentar Nai! :)

**Rovi  
**La Inca Kola es buena y en todo lugar.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Inukagforeverlov****  
**Gracias y qué bueno que te gustara, compatriota asdkj :)

**Sam Rocker****  
**Entonces los de Ecuador están ganados xd  
¡Gracias por comentar!

**Luisahigurashi  
**Oh, muchas muchas gracias por el comentario.  
Y ya lo continué :)

**Neri Dark****  
**Me encanta que te guste.  
Bueno, es Miroku, y Miroku sin sus manías… bueno, no sería Miroku xd  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**M.J. Hayden  
**Oh, te agradezco mucho.  
Trato de que no se me pase ningún error, pero siempre pasa.  
Ahí te dejo la conti :)

**Skylar D'Aragon  
**Exactameeeeeeente, todas queremos que nos pase.  
¡Gracias por el favorito y por comentar! :)

**AHRG  
**Oh, te agradezco mucho :)

**JustAmel  
**Oh, sí. Es nuestro deber llenar de azúcar FanFiction jajaja  
¡Gracias por comentar! ;)

**Bruxi  
**A mí me encanta que te encante(? Jajaja  
Y ahí tienes la contestación de Kagome, perdónala está media ida xd  
¡Sinceramente gracias, espero no defraudar! :)

**Nanami kiss  
**Un clásico :') Es la verdad jajajaja  
Ahí te va la conti.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Mary Yuet****  
**Tengo fama de tardona jajaja  
Oh, los estudios muy bien. Este año termino D:  
Te agradezco mucho el cumplido :')  
¡Gracias por comentar y que Dios te bendiga a ti también! :)

**Arovi**  
Gracias por el comentario, a mí también me encanta InuYasha y Kagome :)

**SKagome  
**JAJAJAJA, ¡te agradezco mucho el comentario! :)

**Danyrock  
**Te agradezco que comentaras :)

**Akari Taisho-Kudo  
**Oh, muchas muchas gracias por el comentario :)  
Espero no decepcionarte.  
No mueras que ahí te dejo la conti(?

**cote29**  
Ahí te dejo la continuación, muchas gracias por comentar ;)

**kago-chan121  
**Es que Kagome dice no cuando quiere xd  
Oh sí, si es un fic mío tiene que tener comedia.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Candy  
**Bueno, siendo yo tiene que tener algo de comedia.  
Los finales de mis capítulos son medios medios xd  
¡Gracias por comentar!

**Ame Taisho****  
**Espero disfrutes también la continuación.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**Muse Princess  
**Me fascina que te encante.  
¡Gracias por el comentario! :)

**danita-inu  
**Helloooo!  
Me fascina quete fascineeee (?  
JAJAJAJJA.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**BMadness  
**Lo siento, soy malvada xd  
Uy, yo he hecho esa clase de amenazas antes.  
Sango es de armas tomar ;)  
¡Gracias por comentar! :)

**p0pul4ar****  
**Gracias por el comentario, espero que te agrade este capítulo y no defraudarte :)


	4. Thriller night

**Summary.** [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Tal vez me los regale algún día. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ;) Oh, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

—_Perrucho, el decano te está buscando._

— _¡¿Que acaso no ves…_

—_Hola, preciosa —lo interrumpió._

_¿Quién era el joven que ahora sostenía mi mano y me sonreía?_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro:** Thriller night

* * *

Me reflejaba perfectamente en sus grandes ojos azules.  
En realidad, era imposible no hacerlo.  
Principalmente porque sus ojos —que no eran exactamente azules sino de un extraño agua, casi cristalino— estaban a escasos centímetros de mí. Con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro bronceado, y sus manos aún sostenían la mía con suavidad.

Antes de poder responder educadamente o siquiera abrir la boca, él —que estaba arrodillado para estar a mi altura— dio un volatín hacia atrás de una manera tan ágil y rápida que de haber parpadeado no me habría percatado. Lejos de admirar su gran agilidad, me concentré en InuYasha, que parecía molesto por no conseguir golpearle. El joven se irguió sacudiendo el polvo inexistente de sus impecables _jeans_, y su cabello azabache amarrado en una cola alta no se movió ni un milímetro. Miró directamente a los ojos de InuYasha con una sonrisa arrogante en la comisura de sus labios. Lo estaba retando abiertamente.

—Calma, caballeros. Somos todos amigos aquí, ¿no? —intervino Miroku con voz serena y despreocupada como si esas peleas no fueran novedad. Ambos, InuYasha y el joven, lo miraron con una expresión marcada por el asco y la molestia. —Si lo que desean es pelear, háganlo fuera del campus o en la cancha de juego, no frente a bellas damas —la atención volvió hacia nosotras, y particularmente en mí. A estas alturas, hasta Sango me miraba.

Sentí encogerme.

—Lamento la falta de educación del _Chucho_, mi nombre es Kōga Ookama y tú eres...

—Kagome Higurashi —completé en voz baja, algo cohibida. Él estiró su mano y yo solo atiné a imitarlo, depositó un beso elegantemente y sin perder contacto visual. Sonrió mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura.

—Un placer.

Debía agregar un sonrojo más a todos los de estos últimos días. Y la razón no era InuYasha.

Me pareció escuchar «Lobo ridículo» junto a varios gruñidos de parte de InuYasha y una pequeña risa de parte de Miroku.  
Kōga cruzó los brazos y enfocó su vista hacia InuYasha.

— ¿Qué esperas, _InuYasha_?—enfatizó el nombre con desagrado—. El decano te busca.

—Ya entendí, _Kōga _—le respondió con el mismo tono—, no soy estúpido.

Kōga bufó.

—Creo que deberías ir —intervine antes de que Kōga hablase, sabía que tenía intenciones de discutir lo último. No lo culpo, yo también lo haría. Ambos voltearon a mirarme—. Puede ser algo importante —agregué rápidamente—. Las clases comenzarán en unos minutos.

— ¡Keh! Ya qué, iré.

—Ve con Buda, amigo InuYasha —dijo Miroku haciéndole un ademán de «adiós», para luego caminar hacia Sango.

—Nada que «Buda_», _tú vienes conmigo. Idiota.

—Iría si me acompañara la bella Sango —musitó él cogiéndole la cintura.

_«Le dolerá»_

Vi temblar casi imperceptiblemente el ojo izquierdo de Sango y juré ver la vena de su frente. Una señal clara de aléjense. Ella le metió un codazo limpio en las costillas haciendo que él se encogiera de dolor. Sonrojada, empezó a caminar sola mientras maldecía por lo bajo con los puños apretados sin mirar atrás.

—Veo que vamos todos —hice una mueca—. ¿Nos acompañas? —le pregunté a Kōga mientras me levantaba y sacudía el pasto de mi ropa.

—Se nos pegarán las pulgas…

— ¡No seas grosero, InuYasha!

Kōga mantuvo su mirada en InuYasha cuando respondió —Por supuesto, Kagome.

—Genial. Mmm… ¿alguien ayudará a Miroku?

.oOo.

Veía los árboles como borrones verdes a ambos lados de la carretera.

—Así que esos dos se conocen… —iba en el asiento del copiloto en el porsche descapotable amarillo de Sango y no pude evitar pensar en lo de la mañana.

— ¿Te refieres a InuYasha y a Miroku?

—Ajá.

—Sabía que eran amigos. La familia de Miroku se encarga de los asuntos legales de Taisho Inc. desde sus inicios, deben conocerse de pequeños —me informó.

—Sango, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? —pregunté mientras extendía la mano con la intención de cambiar de emisora a algo más suave, Sango frunció el ceño haciendo retroceder mi mano mecánicamente.

—Es solo que no sabía qué tan buenos amigos eran. Yo conozco a varias personas de esa forma, pero no considero "amigo" a alguno de ellos —se estremeció y no pude evitar reírme—. Tienen aburridas reuniones la mayoría de fines de semana, lo único que hacen es gastar dinero para lucirse. Patético.

—No puede ser tan malo, además, tú casi nunca vas a esas reuniones. No te esponjes —le sonreí—. Cambiando de tema, tú crees que… lo de la mañana… — _«Hey, ¿crees que Miroku intentó suicidarse para que InuYasha me llevara?»,_ completé en mi mente. No había forma que lo dijera. Sonaría ridículo.

— ¿Si lo de esta mañana fue tramado por ese par de idiotas? —asentí con la cabeza—. ¡Claro que sí! Pero eso solo demuestra que está interesado en ti o que son realmente idiotas —pareció meditarlo un poco—. Yo creo que ambas.

Soltamos carcajadas por varios minutos hasta que Sango casi atropella un gato que quería cruzar la pista, era un milagro que no lo hiciera, ella tiende a manejar muy rápido a pesar de mis quejas. Se estacionó a un lado de la pista y rodeó el auto casi corriendo, yo salí del asiento del copiloto también preocupada por el animal. Vi como Sango se acercó lentamente al felino que parecía crema —era difícil decirlo, estaba muy sucio—, yacía arrinconado un lado del árbol. El gato la miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones que a la luz del sol se tornaban rojos, parecía inspeccionarla detenidamente. Sango se acercó lentamente y estiró su mano, el gato la olfateo. Pensé que en cualquier momento huiría pero se quedó ahí, dudando. De un momento al otro el gato saltó hacia Sango y ella la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Sango, se encuentra bien?

—Sí, solo está algo sucio. Creo que necesito llevarlo a una veterinaria.

Estuvimos una hora y media en la _veterinaria_.  
Si es que se lo podía llamar _veterinaria_. Parecía más un spa para los dueños; contaba con toda una gama de servicios —mascarillas, masajes relajantes, tentempiés… —. Cuando le pregunté a Sango porqué la elección, me dijo que le pertenecía a Taisho Inc. y como la empresa de su padre está asociada, todo saldría completamente gratis.

— ¿Por qué Taisho Inc. tendría una veterinaria? —pregunté curiosa.

—Tú sabes que la principal fuente de ingreso para Taisho Inc. es el desarrollo de tecnología, y muy cerca, la extracción de petróleo. Sin embargo, tiene acciones en todo tipo de empresas: autos, ropa, alimento y sí, hasta una veterinaria. Que no te sorprenda, así es como juegan sus fichas.

Mi boca formó en una perfecta "o".  
Era complicado y una gran responsabilidad, quiero decir, varias empresas significa varios empleados, lo que quería decir que varías familias dependían de ellos.  
Miré a Sango, la empresa de su padre era grande —no como Taisho Inc., pero lo era—, caería en ella una gran responsabilidad.

Sango pareció adivinar mis pensamientos.

—He ido aprendiendo bastante, estaré lista cuando sea el caso —me guiñó el ojo.

—Estoy segura de eso —le sonreí.

Una campana se escuchó dando paso a una señorita impecablemente vestida de una bata blanca. Nos entregó al gato, que resultó ser **gata**. Ahora se veía pulcra. Lo que pensábamos que eran manchas de suciedad, en realidad, era parte de su pelaje. Una mancha en forma de rombo en su frente; también, pequeñas líneas en sus patas, orejas y cola. Esta era esponjada y muy voluminosa, parecían dos colas en vez de una. Sango la recibió sonriente, era la gata más bonita que haya visto en toda mi vida. Antes de irnos la señorita nos comentó que era una raza muy especial, casi única y nos recomendó cuidarla muy bien porque _ellos te elegían a ti, no tú a ellos._

Sango me llevó a mi casa ya en el crepúsculo, cuando todo el cielo se tornaba rosa y naranja. Después de agradecerle y antes de subir las escaleras del templo, le pregunté por el nombre de la gata.

—Kirara, su nombre es Kirara.

.oOo.

—Pruébate este.

Cogí de mala gana el vestido azul.  
Sé que debería tener cuidado, después de todo, costaba el suelo de un ministro y todo eso, pero no lo pude evitar. Estaba estresada.  
Inhale y exhale repetidas veces mientras me probaba el 13avo vestido —si es que no me fallaban las cuentas—, era lo suficiente bonito para que cualquier chica llorará por él, pero claramente y en el estado que estaba, no me apetecía hacerlo.

Era viernes por la noche y yo estaba metida en un probador de una tienda de lo más lujosa.

Y todo por ser buena amiga.  
Todo por Sango.

Yo, que buscaba un fin de semana tranquilo después de estos últimos días.

El martes, me levanté con más energía de lo cotidiano por lo que me levanté antes de lo usual, así que me alisté con bastante paciencia y parsimonia. Bajé las escaleras y ¡oh, sorpresa! Había un BMW plateado.

InuYasha se ofreció a llevarme con toda la caballerosidad del mundo, lo habría hecho —dejar que me llevara, me refiero— si es que Sango no me hubiera enviado mensaje antes.

«Estoy allá en 5 minutos, espérame.  
Y saluda a InuYasha de mi parte.  
¡Ah! Dile que le tengo un _regalo_.»

No sabía a qué se refería exactamente, pero confiaba en ella. Por otro lado, sabía que _algo_ se traía entre manos.  
Estuvo ahí en 5 minutos exactos, InuYasha no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla salir de su porsche con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No te preocupes, yo llevaré a Kagome. ¡Oh cierto, toma! —lanzó un cable rojo, InuYasha lo atrapó en el aire con un gran incógnita en el rostro—. Es el cable que le falta al auto de Miroku—informó—, algo raro porque para llegar hasta donde se atravesó en mi camino debía estar conectado. Espera, ¿sabes qué es más raro? Que el cable se encontrara escondido justo debajo del motor —Sango enarcó una ceja—. Está a un kilómetro de aquí, deberías apurarte; he oído que Derecho tiene un examen hoy.

InuYasha se fue medio gruñendo y soltando un « ¡Keh!, Miroku inútil»  
El hecho de querer engañar a Sango para llevarme a la universidad era tierno, debía admitirlo. Y no solo él, también Miroku —no creo que lo haría con cualquier otra chica que no sea Sango.

Al día siguiente, no apareció ni InuYasha en mi puerta ni Miroku en el camino de Sango. Estaba algo decepcionada y sabía que mi amiga también —no era necesario que lo dijera, la conocía demasiado bien—, pero ella fingió no darle importancia y decidí hacer lo mismo.

El día jueves por la tarde, ella estuvo más callada de lo normal y yo como buena amiga que era le pregunté el porqué de su preocupación.

—Tengo un evento este fin de semana. Mi padre estará de viaje por lo que no podrá ir, así que me toca hacerlo a mí. No creo poder soportar un evento de eso sin golpear la operada nariz de alguien.

—Calma, no puede ser tan malo. Te podría acompañar si…

— ¡Kagome, eres la mejor! —me interrumpió abrazándome fuertemente. —El desfile de modas es este sábado —informó.

— ¡Espera! —me alejé de ella sorprendida— ¿acabas de decir _desfile de modas_?

—Oh sí, compraremos algo bonito.

Es por eso que hoy —viernes, mi día de Inca Kola y película echada en mi sofá— estaba escogiendo vestido.

No es que me molestara ir de compras. Soy una chica normal que le gusta la ropa, los zapatos y todo eso. El problema era el _porqué_ de estar comprando esa ropa. No me apetecía ir a un estúpido desfile de modas y ver caminar zombis. Un _Thriller night_, solo que con ropa de diseñador. Lo único salvable es que luego del desfile, Sango y yo iríamos a comer pizza.

Larga vida a la pizza.

.oOo.

Los flashes de los fotógrafos me cegaban y a medida que avanzaba tenía menos idea de a dónde iba. Me aferré del brazo de Sango como único salvavidas en ese mar de camarógrafos y guardaespaldas. Llevaba solo 5 minutos y los tacos ya me mataban, y tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Genial.

Sango saludaba educadamente a cuanta persona se le atravesaba para intentar entablar conversación, ella se disculpaba rápidamente aduciendo que tenía compromisos previos con otras personas. Y yo recordaba que tenía un compromiso previo con el baño. Quedaban 30 minutos para que el desfile comenzara. Si no iba ahora, me quedaría sentada aguantando por 2 horas.

Cuando por fin Sango estuvo libre, caminamos hacia el baño. Me pareció ver Kōga vestido en saco y corbata al otro lado de la pasarela, estrechándole fuertemente la mano a un señor mayor bastante elegante.

— ¿Has escuchado la frase "mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos"? —me respondió con una pregunta—. Kōga Ookami, es el heredero de la empresa de su abuelo. Por eso estudia Ingeniería empresarial, no exactamente por vocación. Su empresa es como un clan casi tan antiguo como Taisho Inc. Es su principal competencia en casi todo —explicó.

_«Y por eso la rivalidad entre InuYasha y Kōga», _añadí en mi mente.

Después de atender las necesidades fisiológicas de mi cuerpo salí renovada, hasta con mejor ánimo. Nos dirigimos a saludar al diseñad tras bambalinas. Era un hombre bastante apuesto y vestido de forma extravagante que saltó —literalmente— cuando me vio.

— ¡Kikyo, estás preciosa! ¡El azul es tu color, siempre te lo he dicho!—antes de que pudiera decir que **no** era Kikyo, me abrazó fuertemente y me dio dos sonoros y exagerados besos en ambos cachetes —. Pensé que no llegarías, estaba que me mordía la manicura de los nervios. Anda a cambiarte ya y que te retoquen un poco el maquillaje —me inspeccionó con la mirada y me cogió un mechón de cabello—. Me gusta el peinado, ese cabello te hace ver salvaje —miró su reloj— ¡Dios! No perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos 15 minutos para alistarte —me empezó a empujar hacia los camerinos.

— ¡Un momento! Yo no soy Kikyo. Me llamo Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Vengo con ella —señalé a Sango—. Solo veníamos a saludar.

— ¿No eres Kikyo? —preguntó sorprendido. Yo negué con la cabeza— Son idénticas, bueno tú eres algo más bronceada, pero… ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Qué haré! Sin Kikyo se cancelará el desfile.

—Lo lamento mucho.

— ¿De verdad lo lamentas? —asentí. Lo hacía, él(ella) se veía realmente triste.

—Ambas lo lamentamos —añadió Sango.

—No todo está perdido, necesitamos a Kikyo, o —me miró— a alguien que sea idéntica a ella— _«No puede estar insinuando... », _pensé asustada_— _¿Podrías modelar? _—_si no me hubiera mirado fijamente al pronunciar la pregunta, hubiera pensado que se dirigía a cualquier persona.

Cualquiera, menos a mí.

_¿Yo modelando?  
_

* * *

Helloooo :)  
¿Cómo están?  
¡Apareció Kirara! Adoro esa gata, en serio.  
No sé ustedes, pero yo amo a Sango (L)  
Sé que me tardé, por eso les dejé un capítulo un cachito más largo que los otros. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, mucho.  
**Si te gustó, deja un review.  
Si no te gusto, deja un review.  
Si alguna vez has buscado tu nombre en Google, deja un review.**  
El botoncito está abajo, jeje.  
Y el Follow/Favorite está arriba xd  
**Si recién lees estás leyendo esta historia: ¡bienvenido y gracias!  
Tu comentario es muy importante c:  
**¡Cuídense mucho!  
Atte. Ro :)

Pd: Espero que se entienda el sentido del título y alguien se anime a escuchar la canción asjkl

* * *

Te reto a encontrar tu nombre en menos de 3 segundos:

**Bruxi**  
Okok, sé que era fácil adivinar xd  
Oh, lo complicado viene el próximo capítulo, porque saldrán varias cositas.  
Traté de no tardarme demasiado, de verdad :C  
Culpa de la Historia Universal.

**Corazón de Mazapán**  
Para ti hay un enorme: ¡GRACIAS!  
Me encanta que te encante asjk  
Trato de mantener a los personajes lo más que puedo, aunque no siempre salga :c  
El final lo iremos descubriendo ambas, tengo una idea pero depende de cómo se tornen las cosas :)  
Te vuelvo a agradecer por el comentario ;)

**danita-inu**  
Jajaja, hemos hecho un trabalenguas.  
Y tú, ¿qué comes que adivinas?  
Ese par de babosos xd.  
Bueno, vale el intento, ¿no?

**AndyRm**  
Agradezco a cada uno de mis lectores que se toman el tiempo de comentar.  
¡Gracias por el buen comentario! :)  
Mi forma de escribir es… en realidad, no sé cómo denominarlo.  
Pero si es un fic mío, tiene que hacerte reír.

**Dannyrock  
**Apostaría a que sí acertaste :)  
Lamento hacerlos esperar tanto, sé lo que se siente :c  
Pero, las tareas y los exámenes, están en mi contra D:  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**gangster-guns  
**¡Tenía que aparecer Kōga para activar los celos de InuYasha!  
Lamento la tardanza :c  
Gracias por el favorito :)

**Neri Dark  
**Sé que era fácil, Kōga es indispensable para la historia.  
Mis títulos son algo raros xd  
Gracias por el cumplido (L)  
De nada, responder es lo menos que podría hacer si se toman el tiempo de comentar :)

**Candy  
**No hay forma de compararlas, lo sé.  
Se parecen y eso hace que se haya metido en esta pequeña situación.  
Pero tranquila, solo se hace la comparación al principio.  
Ellas son diferente, InuYasha se tiene que dar cuenta de eso ;)

**Lillipop19  
**Querida, ¿cómo has estado?  
Estamos saliendo de nuestras cuevas, ¿no?  
InuYasha me enamoró también con la escena de las rosas *-*, jeje.  
El beso fue un impulso, es difícil comenzar una historia cuando ya se han besado pero hago lo que puedo xd  
Espero que lo sigas leyendo y te pases más por el Fandom ;)  
Se te extraña :c  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**dan9912  
**¡Muchas gracias por el comentario! :)  
Lamento la demora :c

**roosse.98  
**¡Bienvenida Emy-chan y gracias por el comentario!  
Ahí te va el 4to capítulo :)

**Rosseshadow  
**Me gusta hacer reír a las personas, avisa si te saque alguna sonrisa :)  
Miroku es un perver, dejémoslo que piense que "Morirá virgen"  
Será un InuYasha vs. Kōga.  
*suena la campana*

**p0pul4ar  
**Oh, muchas gracias por el cumplido(L)  
Kōga apareció y con él los celos de InuYasha, jeje.  
Lamento tanto la demora :c  
Espero disfrutes el capítulo :)

**Mary Yuet  
**Los planes de esos dos pues, cuando se juntan hay problemas xd  
En este capítulo te aclaro la duda :)  
Amo a Sango (L) y ya apareció Kirara ajskdha  
Kikyo tiene que aparecer, desde hace una semana que no la vemos(?) jajaja  
InuYasha deberá sacar paciencia de donde no tiene y tratar de aparentar un poco.  
Oh, ya se acerca mi viaje de promo *emocionada*  
Podría tirarme a mi camita, pero los dedos me pican y si no escribo, exploto xd  
¡Que Dios te bendiga!  
Chau :)**  
**


	5. Margay

**Summary.** [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi. Tal vez me los regale algún día.  
La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ;)  
Oh, la historia es completamente mía.

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

—_No todo está perdido, necesitamos a Kikyo o —me miró— a alguien que sea idéntica a ella— «No puede estar insinuando... », pensé asustada— __¿Saldrías a modelar?__ —si no me hubiera mirado fijamente al pronunciar la pregunta, hubiera pensado que se dirigía a cualquier persona, en serio, cualquier persona. Menos a mí._

_¿Yo desfilando?_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: **Margay

* * *

No, no y no.  
Yo no iba a modelar.

Algo poco creíble cuando llevaba puesto un vestido —polo, en mi opinión— blanco manga cero de tela plisada. Parecía vestir un polo azul debajo, pero la tela solo estaba en la parte superior, teniendo el mismo tipo de cuello que el vestido. Su corte recto no era apretado, todo lo contrario, caía suelto de manera grácil siendo solo ajustado por un delgado cinturón de cuero azul de cintura alta apenas perceptible. Era hermoso por donde lo viese, solo que era extremadamente corto para mi gusto, y los zapatos azules tenían unas enormes plataformas de corcho que me hacían sentir (y ver) como una larguirucha. La maquilladora había retocado el maquillaje y mis hondas —ahora inmóviles por el exceso de fijador— parecían haber tenido una revolución.

Con todo el volumen de mi cabello y brillo en el cuerpo, me veía _exótica._

—Kagome, te ves preciosa— alcé la vista mientras apretaba más fuerte la manta a mi alrededor. Traté de no tiritar al responder:

—Gracias, Sango —hice una mueca y mi estómago se encogió—. Pero, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. No creo siquiera poder pararme; mucho menos caminar…

—Tonterías, querida —me interrumpió Rafael, el diseñador del vestido que usaba y de toda la línea de ropa—. Lo lograrás. Eres más capaz que cualquiera de mis muñequitas. ¿O lo dudas?

—El número de break dance empezó. Cinco minutos… —informó un hombre vestido completamente de negro con exceso de artefactos en su cabeza y cintura.

Me tensé inmediatamente y me puse a temblar, solo que esta vez no era por el frío. Antes de poder levantarme y dar muestra de la huida más patética de la historia —estaba segura que me tropezaría al primer paso.  
Unas manos sostuvieron firmemente mi rostro.

—Escúchame bien —Rafael hizo una pausa aún sin soltarme, con cuidado de no dejar caer el sombrero de paja italiano con cinta azul sobre mi cabeza—, si bien al principio te confundí con Kikyo, hasta un idiota que pase más de 5 minutos contigo se daría cuenta que eres diferente. Querida, tú estás llena de vida. Pero parece que no estuvieras consciente de lo hermosa que eres —sonrió de lado. Se acercó a mi rostro, me dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla para finalmente darme un fugaz beso en los labios—. Te ves encantadora cuando te sonrojas, ¡ahora sal de aquí, fiera!

Algo aturdida por lo último, me levanté decidida. Me sentía bien. Me apresuré al filo del telón, dejé caer la manta a mis pies y levanté la barbilla.

_«Puedo hacerlo.__»_

Antes de salir, pensaba que tendría problemas con los flashes. Sin embargo, el juego de luces en la pasarela fue lo que me cegó por un momento y sentí que me iba hacia atrás. Parpadee varias veces y me recompuse.

Yo no era una cobarde.  
Podía hacerlo.  
Después de todo, todos pensaban que era Kikyo.

.oOo.

Se suponía que Kikyo abriera y cerrara el desfile, después de todo ella era la atracción principal. Sin embargo, mientras yo desfilaba por la larga pasarela, "la atracción principal" había llamado a Rafael e informado que había surgido un imprevisto por lo que no iba a llegar. Así que tenía que volver a salir. Genial.

Lo que significaba que me iba a quedar aquí toda la noche hasta que terminara de pasar las modelos una y otra vez por una hora. Lo único que me mantenía a raya era que Sango había conseguido —ni idea de cómo lo hizo— que me trajeran pizza, por lo que por ahora no estaba tan mal.

—Disculpa, necesito los zapatos azules —una tímida voz me habló cuando disimuladamente le estaba dando una mordida a mi _MeatLover, _deslicé la caja debajo de varias bolsas y levanté la vista.

—Oh, claro seguro —mi voz sonó ronca, disimuladamente me di pequeños golpees en el pecho para pasar más rápido el bocado—. Toma.

—Gracias —dijo cogiendo los zapatos, pero no se movió. Me miraba fijamente con sus ojos marrones casi pardos y con un dedo en su barbilla. Me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Le sonreí y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Tú no eres Kikyo.

Rayos.

Traté de sonar nerviosa al responder: — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú no eres Kikyo. Kikyo no come pizza y más importante: ella no sonríe. Ni en la pasarela ni en persona —abrí la boca para decirle alguna mentira coherente, pero ella habló primero, sorprendiéndome—. ¿Me invitarías pizza? Me estoy muriendo de hambre. En serio, caeré desmayada. Una no se puede saciar con esos _petit pan._

—Mmm… claro —le extendí la caja mientras soltaba EL suspiro de alivio. La observé mientras parecía meditar qué pedazo escoger. Cogió el pedazo más grande de la caja y se sentó a mi lado. Era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cadera y llevaba un vestido negro drapeado corto de una sola tira, al estilo griego y _vans _negras con plataforma. Se veía más joven que yo, dieciséis años, diecisiete tal vez— ¿Eres modelo?

Ella paró de comer para examinarme, parecía verificar si lo decía en serio. Después de unos segundos, soltó una carcajada.

—No, no soy modelo. No podría dejar de comer estas maravillas—respondió señalando el pedazo de pizza—. Una vez se lo propuse en broma a Sesshōmaru y casi me castiga por un mes. Así que no, no lo soy. Y dudo que lo llegue a ser.

— ¡Dios! ¡¿Dónde están los zapatos azules?! —una mujer a bastante mayor exclamaba angustiada a unos 3 metros de nosotras interrumpiendo nuestra recién iniciada conversación.

—Oh, rayos. ¡Los zapatos azules! Me tengo que ir, se supone que si estoy aquí, tengo que ayudar. Te volveré a ver —dicho esto, se escabulló lejos con un guiño y una enorme sonrisa.

Suspiré.

Y me volví a quedar sola de nuevo. Cogí mi celular.

_«Sango, ¿hasta cuándo me quedaré aquí?»_

En menos de un minuto mi celular vibró.

_«Aguanta 40 minutos más, por cierto: ¡lo hiciste fenomenal!  
Pd: Deja la medicina, mujer.  
Pd2: ¿Te he dicho cuánto te quiero últimamente?__»_

No, pero me lo tendría que repetir varias veces de ahora en adelante.

De un momento a otro se me quitó el apetito y caí en coma de aburrimiento. Empecé a jugar distraídamente con mis dedos hasta vi a Rafael, él pareció notar que lo miraba porque me guiñó un ojo y se acercó a mí pavoneándose muy cómicamente.

—Cuando me miras de esa forma, con esos enormes ojos marrones pareces un hermoso margay —se acercó hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi oído —. Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido tener un margay.

Sabía que solo quería que me sonrojara.  
¡Era gay! No era necesario que le preguntase si lo era, se necesitaba un ojo para notarlo y yo tenía los dos, gracias a Dios.  
Por otro lado, era muy coqueto.  
Sabía que era un juego y no iba a caer en él tan fácilmente.

—Lamento decirte que tu sueño no se volverá realidad, pero buena suerte con eso de todos modos —él hizo un puchero y yo solté una carcajada— ¡Vamos, Rafael! Este es _tu_ desfile, ¡deberías estar contento!

—Tienes razón, mi querida margay —le saqué la lengua en respuesta—. ¿Sabes que siempre estaré eternamente agradecido contigo?— dijo alborotándome más el cabello (si eso era posible, claro).

— ¡Hey! La peinadora nos matará. De lo único que habló mientras me peinaba era de cuán difícil era hacerlo.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso, ahora tienes que ponerte el vestido con el que cerrarás el desfile. Lo que significa, pequeño margay, que tendrás que cambiar de peinado y maquillaje —sonreí contenta. No porque me maquillarán otra vez, si no por el peinado. A pesar de que decían que me veía bien con él, sabía que tanto fijador le haría daño a mi cabello. No era vanidosa, pero lo cuidaba y cepillaba a diario —. Apresúrate, solo tenemos media hora.

.oOo.

Mi cabello fue lavado, secado y planchado perfectamente en solo 20 minutos.

Después de eso, Rafael me guío por todo el salón de granito hacia la zona de vestidos y me entregó con mucho cuidado una bolsa de plástico larga, de las que se usan para colgar los vestidos. Y con un ademán, me indicó que me lo colocara en el único probador del lugar. Las demás modelos se cambiaban todas juntas sorprendiéndome de lo rápido que lo hacían. Serían la envidia de los superhéroes.

Me desvestí y coloqué el vestido lentamente con miedo a dañar la tela que parecía muy frágil por lo delgada que era. El vestido era larguísimo y me cubría hasta los talones. Tenía un cuello redondo de tela transparente manga cero y todo la parte del pecho del vestido parecía hecho de la misma tela superpuesta en forma de un escote corazón, toda esa zona era cubierta por la misma tela, solo que varias capas logrando cubrir lo necesario. De la cintura hacia abajo la tela transparente caía grácil sobre otra tela gruesa del mismo color.

Era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto en mis 19 años.

—Gira lentamente —dijo Rafael con un dedo en su mentón. Yo me reí ante su fingida seriedad mientras lo hacía—. Es tuyo.

— ¡¿Qué?! No.

—Es tuyo, mi margay. Y no aceptaré un «no» como respuesta —me dio la espalda y colocó teatralmente ambas manos en sus orejas.

Lo abracé por la espalda riendo.

—Te lo agradezco, Rafael. Es uno de los mejores regalos que me he recibido en mi vida.

—Para eso están los amigas —me guiñó el ojo. Yo también ya lo consideraba un amigo. O amiga—. Ahora, necesito que te pongas esos —señaló unos tacones negros, los más altos que haya visto en mi corta existencia. Hice una mueca y solté una maldición —. No exageres. Irás de mi brazo, no te dejaré caer.

Bueno, no estaba tan mal.

Nos dirigimos a la pasarela. Rafael me hizo el favor de caminar lento mientras se inclinaba ligeramente en señal de respeto, guiñaba a los camarógrafos y mandaba besos a la cámara. Sonreí tratando de reprimir carcajadas.

—Damas y caballeros, agradezco su asistencia a mi colección Otoño-Invierno 2013. Significa mucho para mí —los aplausos inundaron la instancia—. Oh, basta. No soy el único que merece un aplauso —se soltó de mi brazo y yo lo miré alarmada. Él me respondió con un guiño, volteo hacia mí y comenzó a aplaudir en mi dirección. De un momento a otro sentí que todos a mí alrededor aplaudían. Me sonrojé y desee achicarme —Gracias a todos, que tengan buenas noches.

Me ofreció su brazo y yo no dudé en tomarlo.

—Te mataré.

—Oh, vamos. Te aman.

—Aman a Kikyo, no a mí.

—Te amarán a ti, créeme.

.oOo.

Me desperté con el sonido de mi celular.  
La pantalla mostraba dos llamadas pérdidas y un mensaje nuevo de Sango en todo su esplendor.

«Emergencia. ¿Podrías bajar?»

¿Qué rayos?  
Me volví a cubrir con mi edredón esponjado. Se sentía bien, si me relajaba tal vez podría volver a dormirme.

Mi celular volvió a vibrar. Gruñí.

«Estoy a punto de hacerle una llave a Souta.  
Pd: Esa no es la emergencia»

Voltee a ver con horror que mi despertador marcaba las 12:53 p.m.

Refunfuñando baje las escaleras aún en pijama, encontrándome a mi hermano de 14 años inmovilizado por mi mejor amiga de 20. Las manos de Sango cogían su nuca, mientras las manos de Souta estaban alzadas de manera forzada.  
Ambos me sonrieron ampliamente cuando me vieron bajar.

—Buenas tardes, hermana —me saludó Souta con algo de dificultad.

—Buenas tardes a ambos —respondí—. Suéltalo ya Sango —ella soltó una risita, pero hizo lo que le pedí—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Sentí un escalofrío subir por mi espalda cuando su rostro cambió adoptando seriedad. Souta debió notarlo porque desapareció luego de balbucear un «mejor me voy a mi cuarto». Ella se sentó en la sala y yo la imité de manera automática. Tomó una respiración antes de decir:

—Ya saben que fuiste tú la que desfilaste.

Mierda.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cómo?

—Sencillo. La verdadera Kikyo Genso estaba cenando en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad cuando tenía que quedar en casa porque "había surgido un imprevisto"

— ¿Y cómo saben que soy yo? En todo el país, debe haber más de una chica que se le parezca.

—Nos tomaron fotos al entrar al desfile y se dieron cuenta del parecido. Solo sumaron dos más dos, Kagome.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan malo.

—En realidad —dudó—, apareciste en la tele —al ver mi cara de horror añadió rápidamente—. Fue algo corto, créeme. Es lo bueno de tener relaciones… y saber amenazar —agregó más bajo.

Reí un poco, soltando tensión.

—Sin embargo…—abrió su bolso y me tendió un sobre. Era una invitación a un baile caridad hecho por los Taisho.

—Sango, de verdad me gustaría acompañarte pero quiero tener un respiro. Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó ayer no quisiera volver a pisar uno de esos lugares.

—No es necesario que vayas como mi acompañante.

—Gracias…

—Porque —me interrumpió—, esa invitación no es mía, es tuya. También fuiste invitada. Kagome, los Taisho te quieren conocer.

* * *

Bonjour!  
¿Cómo han estado?  
Volví el domingo de Cusco, y aunque ya lo había visitado con mi familia, es diferente hacerlo con tu promoción :')  
Nos divertimos tanto que se nos pasó la molestia de haber sido prohibidos salir del país, jeje.  
Dejé un detalle en el capítulo y mencioné a un personaje súper sensual, quien se dé cuenta recibe un caramelito de limón (?)  
Pobre Kagome, me pareció que usaban psicología inversa con ella asjk  
Rafael es todo un personaje, ¿eh?  
Lamento si tardé mucho, mis más sinceras disculpas :c  
**Si te gusto, deja un review.  
Si no te gustó, deja un review.  
Si leíste el capítulo anterior, deja un review.  
**Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia, significa mucho para mí.  
Si recién empezaron a leer: ¡Bienvenidos a este mundo loco! :)  
Me gusta que dejen comentarios, me ayudan mucho a mejorar ;)  
Si tienen alguna crítica constructiva, también las recibo.  
Con respeto por favor, no se desfoguen asjk  
¡Cuídense mucho, mucho!  
Atte. Ro :)

Pd: ¿Alguien ha visitado Machu Picchu? Es una maravilla. Literalmente.

* * *

Y como siempre, hora de responder sus hermosos reviews.

**Bruxi  
**Ambos se lo merecen por tener ideas monses, jeje.  
Sango es un amor, es una mejor amiga loca.  
Y aunque Kagome no sabe modelar, no lo hizo tan mal, eh. Pudo haberse roto el cuello.  
Kikyo estaba comiendo como si nada, pero todavía no se sabe el porqué de la cena.  
Eso es más adelante.  
¡Me encanta que te encante!  
Gracias por tu comentario :)

**dan9912****  
**Sí, Kagome es más hermosa porque está llena de vida. Espero que se entienda el sentido de la frase ;)  
Oh, ¡gracias por el comentario!  
Ojalá que sigas pensando igual, lamento la demora :c  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Neri Dark  
**Tenía que aparecer Kirara, era indispensable.  
Oh, sí. ¡Larga vida a la pizza! (En particular la MeatLover, no pude evitar poner a mi pizza favorita, lo siento asjk)  
Las escenas de celos van a estar en TODO el capítulo siguiente. Morirán con lo que pasará.  
Me gusta contestar los review, es lo menos que puedo hacer ;)  
¡Me encanta que te guste la historia!**  
**Mucha suerte y abrazos para ti también.  
Y lamento la demora :c  
Cuídate (:

**Mary Yuet**  
Oh, yo vi esa película y morí de risa.  
Sí, así es la trama original (lamentablemente). Pero, los personajes empezarán a notar las diferencias ;)  
El próximo capítulo está lleeeeno de celos. No adelantaré mucho asjkl  
Gracias por el cumplido. Quiero seguir mejorando y sus reviews me ayudan mucho.  
Que Dios te bendiga (:  
Abrazos y besos titánicos para ti.  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**cote29****  
**Rafael es di-vi-no.**  
**Está basado en el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga.  
Es un amor. Solo que el real no es gay, jeje.**  
**Te dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes :)  
¡Un abrazo!

**roosse.98  
**InuYasha es El celoso del año.  
Y veremos su capacidad de tolerancia el próximo capítulo ;)  
Kagome no lo hizo nada mal, creo que es porque es decidida. Por lo menos no se cayó askj  
Gracias por el cumplido ;)  
¡Cuídate, Emilie!

**gangster-guns****  
**Kōga tenía que aparecer, sin él la trama no está completa. Además pone en aprietos a InuYasha asjdk  
Lamento la demora :c  
Espero disfrutes el capítulo :)  
Y muchas gracias por el cumplido y el comentario, me motivan :)  
¡Un beso!

**KaagLawlliet****  
**Gracias por el cumplido y el comentario :)  
Espero que también te guste este capítulo.  
Besos para ti también ;)  
¡Cuídate!

**natsuko akino  
**¡Welcome!  
Oh, yo antes solo leíA.  
Creo que así empieza la mayoría asdjk  
Ya ves que sí modeló y no lo hizo tan mal. Y como plus, no se rompió el cuello askj  
Espero que hayas disfrutado de la lectura :)  
¡Cuídate!

Chau a todos :)


	6. Auction

**Summary.** [U.A] Te dejan plantada en San Valentín. Ni siquiera es tu cita, sino tu mejor amiga. Además, un guapo —y muy sexi— desconocido te confunde con su ex. No hay forma de que salga algo bueno de esto, ¿o sí?

* * *

**Disclaimer.** InuYasha y demás personajes no me pertenece, son de Rumiko Takahashi.  
Tal vez me los regale algún día, _maybe_. Oh, la historia es completamente mía. Mía de mí.

* * *

_Anteriormente…__._

—_Sango, de verdad me gustaría acompañarte pero quiero tener un respiro. Ya sabes, después de lo que pasó ayer no quisiera volver a pisar uno de esos lugares._

—_No es necesario que vayas como mi acompañante._

—_Gracias…_

—_Porque —me interrumpió—, esa invitación no es mía, es tuya. También fuiste invitada. Kagome, los Taisho quieren conocerte._

* * *

**Capítulo seis: **Auction

* * *

La invitación en mi escritorio parecía llamarme.

Había pasada toda la tarde pensando en si debería asistir o no al baile, a pesar de que Sango me explicó que _tenía que_ hacerlo; sin embargo, no era la clase de persona que se dejaba presionar por la sociedad y sus normas de conducta. Yo no iría solo porque era obligatorio desde el punto de vista de personas que ni siquiera conocía.

Si iría sería por una buena causa, y ese era el problema: era un baile de caridad. Eso está dentro de lo que yo consideraba «buenas causas». Pero tenía la sospecha que la gente iría solo para dar grandes sumas de dinero. Grandes sumas de dinero que yo no tenía, por lo que sería irrelevante ir.

A pesar de ir a una de las universidades particulares más prestigiosas, por lo que era una de las más caras del país_,_ no tenía la cantidad de dinero que la gran mayoría de mis compañeros manejaba a diario. Yo formaba parte de un programa de financiamiento de alumnos. Personas con bastante poder adquisitivo ayudaban a alumnos a financiar sus estudios si es que veían potencial en ellos. Yo nunca había escuchado sobre el programa y asistir a esa universidad me parecía demasiado lejano para siquiera soñarlo, por eso, cuando recibí una llamada del director de la universidad a los 17 años, no pude hacer más que sorprenderme. Me parecían demasiados beneficios, no tenía que pagar ni un solo centavo de mi educación si lograba mantener mis notas en nivel decente. En el colegio tuve buenas calificaciones, lo admitía, pero no eran extraordinarias. No lo suficiente para esa clase de ofrecimiento.

Y aun así, acepté. Pero nunca lo sentí justo, por lo que cuando terminé mi primer año pedí retirarme del programa y aplicar a una media beca. El director no lo aceptó en ese entonces y dejó en claro que no lo aceptaría más adelante. Por lo que me empeñaba en no solo mantener sino mejorar mis notas, para que el dinero que la inversión —si es que se le podía denominar de esa manera— no fuera en vano. Además, por más que quisiera agradecer a mi benefactor, no podía porque el programa era anónimo.

Unos golpes en mi puerta hicieron que diera un pequeño brinco al sobresaltarme, atiné a esconder la invitación antes de pronunciar un leve «pase».

Era mi madre.

—Hija, te traje un poco de té —colocó la taza sobre la mesa, en el lugar exacto donde estaba la invitación segundos antes. Se sentó en mi cama y colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo.

Esperó.

Así era mi madre. Ella no preguntaba, no exigía respuestas y nunca se entrometía. No recuerdo una sola vez que me haya gritado o siquiera levantara la voz. Mi madre era una de las personas más pacíficas que conocía; era simplemente única.

—En estos últimos días me han pasado cosas de lo más raras —solté despacio, la miré en busca de una reacción—. Cosas que parecen irreales. He hecho cosas que nunca pensé hacer.

Ella no se inmutó.

—Kagome, que no hayas pensado hacer algo antes no significa que sea menos valioso o incorrecto —dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza y añadió con una sonrisa: —Además, en mi opinión modelaste muy bien.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y el pánico se apoderó de mí.

—¿Me viste en la tele? —pregunté con voz ahogada.

—Oh, no —dijo con un ademán de «nada de eso»—. En Internet. Souta me lo mostró.

Se podría decir que me derrumbé psicológicamente.

Mi madre parándose se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir añadió:

—Confió en ti, hija. Siempre lo he hecho. Estoy segura que sabrás qué hacer ahora.

Yo también quería estarlo.

.oOo.

Es una verdad universalmente conocida que, en general, los lunes son un asco. Pero, particularmente este día prometía.

Ni bien pisé el auto de Sango y con nulas ganas de hablar, le propuse escuchar música suave; a lo que ella se negó rotundamente. Luego de 10 minutos de discusión, logré prender su moderno radio después de un «Que conste que te lo advertí» de su parte.

«—… caso de la joven Kagome Higurashi, una estudiante de medicina, que el pasado sábado desfiló suplantando la identidad de Kikyo Genso en la presentación Otoño-Invierno de Rafael Fille.

—No sé tú, Hiro, pero no creo que a la verdadera Kikyo Genso le causara mucha gracia.

—Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero, vamos, si no lo hizo tan mal… fue algo así como su debut. ¡Y qué debut! Además, según hemos revisado, nunca pisó alguna escuela de modelaje.

—Eso se nota, Kenji, le falta técnica a la muchacha.

—Pero le sobra gracia. A mí me cae bien. A menudo sonreía, que es algo a lo que Kikyo Genso no nos tenía acostumbrados… »

Apagué la radio apretando el botón con más fuerza de la necesaria. No quería escuchar más.

—Realmente lo lamento, Kagome —musitó Sango con una mueca después de unos minutos de silencio—. Intenté que no se hablara de ti, pero parece que los medios están particularmente curiosos sobre ti.

—Está bien, Sango, no es tu culpa. Fui yo…

—No, en serio, Kagome —me interrumpió mirándome fijamente. Hablaba con voz seria y cortante, pero yo sabía que se sentía culpable, lo podía ver en sus grandes ojos marrones—. _Sé_ que tú aceptaste modelar porque, incluso si no está dentro de tus posibilidades, ayudar es parte de quien eres. Pero, fui yo quien te llevé a ese desfile. Fui yo quien que te llevó tras bambalinas. Y fui yo quien te puse en esa situación.

—Ya no hablemos del tema —hice una pausa y le sonreí—. ¿Sabes qué? Tal vez no sea algo malo. Fue una experiencia única _—«Y así se quedará»,_ añadí en mi mente—. Que no haya pensado hacerlo antes no significa que sea menos valioso o incorrecto —cité las palabras de mi madre.

Ella me sonrió, pero al mirar al frente su expresión cambió totalmente y añadió tan bajo que no estaba segura si me lo decía a mí:

—Espero que sigas pensando lo mismo mañana…

Oh, _shit_.

Carteles y pancartas adornaban las enormes puertas de la universidad, y si eso ya era llamativo, el grupo de pubertos que gritaban y tomaban fotos no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Sango frunció profundamente el ceño mientras hacía sonar el claxon tratando de ahuyentarlos fuera del camino, para así dejarnos pasar. Cuando se pegaron a las lunas del auto, agradecí que Sango hubiera accionado el pequeño botón ubicado en el tablero de control, que en pocos segundos colocó el techo del auto. Toda una maravilla.

Los gritos de «¡fírmame esto!», «¡una foto!», entre otras cosas (algunas no tan agradables) hacían que mis oídos pitaran. Sonreí tratando de ser educada, también, para tratar de aligerar la mirada asesina de Sango, que hizo retroceder a quienes se pegaban por su lado. Cuando por fin entramos al campus, Sango quitó el techo del convertible y se masajeó la frente con una mano mientras conducía con la otra.

—¡Diez minutos para cruzar la maldita puerta! —se quejó. Dio un vistazo a su reloj— ¡Oh, fantástico! Tengo examen a la primera hora. Simplemente _genial_.

—Estaciónate en Administración, yo de aquí puedo caminar. Son solo 10 minutos.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó.

—_Sip_, no estamos tan lejos y hoy mis clases empiezan un poco más tarde.

Eso era mentira, pero ella no tenía que saberlo. Yo sabía caminar y podía hacerlo perfectamente.

—Buenos días Higurashi, el profesor aún no llega —dijo Hōjo, un compañero de mi facultad de medicina, apenas pasé por el marco de la puerta. A pesar de conocernos por más de un año aún seguía llamándome por mi apellido—. Ya sabes, parece que está atascado con el grupo de jóvenes en la puerta.

Por la forma en como me miró supe que sabía que yo era la causante de la batahola allá afuera. Lleve mi mirada al resto del salón, mis compañeros actuaban normalmente, tal vez demasiado_ casual. _Sabía que estaban prestando atención porque todos se movieron cuando Hōjo volvió a hablar.

—Sabes, Higurashi… yo también estaba en la puerta —se rascó el pelo de su nuca en lo que parecía ser un acto nervioso—. Claro, hasta que tu novio apareció y pidió que todos los chicos nos retirásemos.

—Eso es imposible.

—De verdad, incluso casi golpeó a unos…

—No, Hōjo —lo interrumpí—, me refiero a que es imposible porque yo no tengo novio.

—Oh —parecía confundido, pero después de un segundo sonrió ampliamente—, ya que Taisho no es tu novio y el otro joven tampoco lo es, me preguntaba si te gustaría…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el profesor entró al salón refunfuñando algo acerca de la juventud y su no-prometedor futuro, y pidió con voz fuerte y grave que nos sentáramos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Se lo agradecí interiormente, no quería saber cómo terminaba la frase.

_«¿Taisho estaba en la puerta?»_

.oOo.

Era lógico que InuYasha supiera lo del desfile, pero me reprendí mentalmente por no pensar que, de hecho, él pudo haber estado ahí. Imaginarlo en primera fila, mientras yo desfilaba con un vestido demasiado alto para mi gusto hizo que me sonrojara. Cubrí mi cara de vergüenza; sin embargo, no pensé que al hacerlo me iría de bruces hacia el piso mientras me dirigía al árbol dónde Sango y yo solemos comer. Escupí tierra mientras intentaba levantarme, una mano se extendió ofreciéndome ayuda para levantarme y la tomé.

—Kikyo.

Vestida con una blazer azulino, un jean y un polo blanco donde se podía leer _«Paris, je t'aime»_, estaba parada frente mío sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Sus fríos ojos me miraban a través de su recto flequillo.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —dijo simplemente y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

—¡Espera, Kikyo! Yo…

Ella volteó haciendo que su largo y lacio cabello girara hasta caer grácilmente sobre su pecho.

—No me interesa.

.oOo.

Después de mi corto _encuentro_ con Kikyo, no la volví a ver en los siguientes días y tampoco me crucé con InuYasha. No le conté a Sango nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras, así, evitaría que Sango hiciera alguna clase de locura, como partirla en dos, por ejemplo.

—¿Así que solo la viste pasar? —preguntó. Asentí con un leve cabeceo— Bueno, no sé por qué estaría por ahí, no suele pasar por el _bosque_.

—¿Suele venir mucho a la universidad?

—Todos los días, supongo —al ver mi cara añadió rápidamente—. Estudia Periodismo en la facultad de Comunicaciones —explicó brevemente.

—No lo sabía —añadí sinceramente.

—En realidad, solo quiere tener el título. Apenas se gradúe tendrá su propio noticiero en CNN—me miró e hizo un ademán como restándole importancia—, sabes que es fácil cuando ya estás en el medio.

Y lo era.  
Para ellos.

Llegado el sábado, me propuse no salir de mi cama en todo el día. Sango me había reventado el celular y el teléfono de mi casa, pero decidí no contestar. Ya le había explicado que no iba a ir a ningún tipo de baile, había llegado a la conclusión de que si ya no aparecía, los medios se olvidarían de mí, sería como noticia pasada. Plan perfecto.

Por eso cuando Sango entró a mi cuarto, no salí de mi cama. Incluso cuando prometió no volver a incluirme en ningún otro tipo de salida social, me envolví como un capullo. Todo lo que hizo fue en vano. Ella se fue antes de almorzar prometiendo con una sonrisa malvada que lograría sacarme de mi cuarto así fuera lo último que haga.

Almorcé con mi familia un poco más tarde de lo normal, mi abuelo quería hablar sobre el desfile, y mi mamá desviaba el tema de conversación cada vez que el mencionaba algo relacionado al tema, así terminamos hablando de las verduras. Terminamos de almorzar y me ofrecí a lavar los platos, a lo que mi mamá se negó rotundamente, incluso se ofreció a prepararme un baño. Me negué a lo último, pero decidí que un baño caliente podría ser lo que necesitaba. Me tomé mi tiempo en la tina y traté de despejar mi mente, sin cámaras ni vestidos caros. Solo el agua y yo.

Después de secar mi cabello, me puse un pijama limpio y me quedé dormida.

Desperté cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se azotó fuertemente, por un momento pensé que había olvidado cerrar la ventana de mi habitación, pero estaba completamente equivocada:

—Pequeña margay, levántate.

—¿Hum?, ¿Rafael? —dije con incredulidad, parpadeando varias veces.

—No, soy tu hada madrina —esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Y esta noche tienes un baile.

.oOo.

No podía creer que Rafael estuviera en mi cuarto cuando yo estaba en un pijama de conejos para nada apropiada a mi edad y tenía la sospecha que llevaba baba seca en la comisura de los labios.

Al prender la luz noté que vestía un traje azulino —apostaría que italiano—, una camisa blanca y un chalequito azul eléctrico del mismo color que su corbata. Su saco al igual que el pantalón parecía haber sido hecho a su medida, se veía realmente guapo y supe en el momento en que me sonrió que más de una debió haber llorado porque nunca podrían estar con él.

—¿Ya terminaste de mírame? —preguntó enarcando una ceja.

—Solo me estaba preguntando por qué estás vestido así —medio mentí.

—Sencillo, pequeña. Tenemos a un baile al que asistir, y esta noche, soy tu pareja.

Cuando terminó de pronunciar la última frase, mi puerta se volvió a abrir y pude ver entrar a mi mejor amiga. Tenía puesto un vestido largo de inspiración griega dorado verdoso de dos tiras con pequeño cinturón plateado que ajustaba su cintura, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola y alrededor de su cabeza llevaba una diadema de laureles.

—¡Sango, estás preciosa! Me encanta el vestido.

—Gracias, ese día no podía dormir. Me suelo inspirar por las noches —habló Rafael mirándose las uñas.

—¿Es tuyo? —Pregunté sorprendida, él me miró ofendido— Por supuesto que es tuyo. Es perfecto, Rafael.

—Lo sé.

—Sé que no quieres ir, Kagome —intervino Sango—. Pero necesito que estés ahí.

—Yo también, Margay. Moriría si no estuvieras en ese aburrido baile —dramatizó—, aunque he escuchado que este año será interesante, así que no te lo puedes perder —me guiñó el ojo.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Sango, luego de rodar los ojos por la excentricidad de Rafael.

—Iré —ambos sonriendo, levanté un dedo—, pero con la condición de que ésta sea la última vez que asista a alguno de estos eventos. Promételo.

—De acuerdo—levantó la mano derecha—. _Yo_, Sango Taijiya, prometo solemnemente no _provocar_ que vayas a otra actividad social.

—Bien, creo que esta sería buena ocasión para usar el fabuloso vestido que me regalaste la semana pasada.

—Claro que no, Margay. Aunque adore como te ves en azul, te tengo otra sorpresa.

Cuando bajé por las escaleras no imaginé encontrarme a 3 desconocidos sentados en mi sala. Ellos —dos mujeres y un hombre tan grande como una montaña— se pararon apenas vieron llegar a Rafael.

—Bien chicos, son casi las 7 de la noche —dijo mirando su reloj—. El baile comienza a las 9, tenemos mucho que hacer. Hitomi_ —_llamó a una de las chicas—, pásame la caja.

No me había percatado que había una enorme caja, además de dos maletas enormes.

—Bibidi, babadi, bú —exclamó Rafael pasándome la caja—. Pruébatelo, preciosa.

En mi baño me desvestí rápidamente deshaciéndome de mi pijama de conejos y me coloqué el vestido. Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero, era un vestido largo de gasa color durazno con cuello halter. Encima del busto estaban colocadas pequeñas cuentas que parecían un collar, tenía una cinta negra que se ajustaba a mi cintura y la tela en la zona inferior caía hasta el piso.

Todo lo que creaba Rafael era simplemente perfecto.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó él a través de la puerta.

Abrí lentamente la puerta cogiendo la larga tela con miedo a pisarla.

—¡Caray!, ¿es que acaso todos los colores te quedan bien, pequeña Margay? —sonreí ante el cumplido.

Después de que una de las muchachas —al parecer francesa— me maquillara suavemente, me dijo algo en francés que no entendí. Así que me dirigí a la otra chica para que me peinara, ella me miró un momento y luego me señaló al hombre. Él me esperaba con una sonrisa amplia como riéndose de mi confusión.

—¿Pensabas que era guardaespaldas? —me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me planchaba el cabello. Yo sonreí apenada —Debo de admitir que tu amiga y Rafael me pidieron ayuda si es que te negabas a ir, son algo extremistas en mi opinión —me contó entre carcajadas.

Yo me reí con él porque, en realidad, si los creía capaz.

Después de plancharme el cabello, me hizo un pequeño recogido dejando que unos cuantos mechones quedaran sueltos. Le agradecí con una gran sonrisa y el me deseó buena suerte para esta noche.

Cuando estuve lista, bajamos los tres hacia una limosina negra estacionada con algo de tardanza, la fiesta tomaba lugar en el mismo hogar Taisho. Mis pensamientos rápidamente volvieron a InuYasha, sabía que me cruzaría con él esta noche y eso no hacía más que ponerme nerviosa.

¿Me había estado evitando toda la semana?

Cuando por fin llegamos Rafael —que seguía siendo más alto que las dos a pesar de los tacos— nos ofreció sus brazos caballerosamente y caminamos por la alfombra mientras los camarógrafos tomaban veinte fotos por minuto.

Reconocí al señor Mioga a pocos metros de la entrada, vestido en un elegante terno que pareció reconocernos porque se acercó llevando una pequeña _tablet_ en la mano.

—Buenas noches —nos saludó y estrechó la mano de Rafael quien parecía conocerlo— justo faltaban solo ustedes dos. ¿Me harían el honor de acompañarme? —preguntó ofreciendo sus brazos al igual que Rafael.

No nos quedó otra que acompañarlo. Nos despedimos rápidamente de Rafael, quién se quedó parado con un puchero en los labios, como si le hubieran quitado a sus dos juguetes favoritos.

El señor Mioga nos dirigió a una sala donde varias jóvenes elegantes —todas bonitas— conversaban entre ellas, se despidió con bastante educación pidiendo tener paciencia.

—¿Qué crees que pase aquí? —preguntó Sango.

—Ni idea.

—¡Hola otra vez! —exclamó una cantarina voz.

La misma jovencita del desfile de modas estaba parada sonriéndonos frente a nosotras. Esta vez llevaba un vestido azul manga cero con cuello de bebé blanco, pero a diferencia del nuestro su vestido corto era pegado pero la tela transparente que lo cubría caía suelto hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas siendo ajustado por una correa marrón que combinaba con sus tacos bajos del mismo color. Nos saludó con un beso a cada una sin necesidad de empinarse, no había notado antes que era bastante alta.

—¡Hola a ti también! —respondí, no había notado que no le había preguntado su nombre, pero al parecer ella sí lo notó.

—Mi nombre es Rin Mizuho, pero pueden llamarme Rin.

—Un gusto, Rin —le sonreí—. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, y ella —Sango le sonrió—, es Sango Taijiya.

—Lo sé, yo hice la lista —comentó.

—¿Qué lista? —preguntó Sango curiosa.

—Oh, mi madrina Izayoi creó la temática de este año para el baile de caridad, fue una gran idea. Incluso se comprometió a participar ella también. Y, yo prometí ayudarla a hacer la lista si me dejaba participar, a espaldas de Sesshōmaru por su puesto, ya tienes suficientes problemas con él.

—Lo sentimos Rin, pero no sabemos de lo que nos hablas —dije algo apenada, hablaba tan rápido que era difícil seguirle el ritmo.

—Es que se supone que es un secreto —musitó—. Pero supongo que les puedo contar, de todos modos, formarán parte de ello en unos minutos.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata, Rin?

—Sencillo: habrá una subasta.

—¿Hace dos años no hubo una subasta? —comentó Sango.

—No no, esto es diferente —Rin negó con la cabeza—. No subastarán ropa no joyas.

—¿Entonces? —pregunté.

Rin sonrió ampliamente al responder:

—A nosotras.

* * *

Hellooooooo :)  
No se molesten conmigo, he escrito con todo el cariño que le tengo.  
He estado muy ocupada con la academia (para ingresar a la universidad ya que quiero entrar a la única donde no les interesan mis notas en el colegio :c) y, obviamente, el colegio :(  
Sé que no tengo perdón :(  
¡Felicitaciones a Andy . Mr que adivinó a Rin! (Ella era el detalle que dejé en el capítulo anterior.)  
Y el personaje sensual que mencioné sí era Sesshōmaru, ¡caramelitos de limón para todos! ;)  
¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo hice algo más largo. (Perdónenmee.)  
¿A alguien le gusta la pareja Sesshōmaru y Rin?  
Porque a mí me encanta y van a tener sus momentos :)  
¡Y yo amo cada día más a Rafael!  
Sé que les prometí que un capítulo con muchos celos, pero no se preocupen —o me pifien—, el próximo capítulo verán celos cada 3 palabras. ¡Lo juro!  
Cierto, me preguntaron qué era Margay:  
*Cofcof*  
El margay o gato tigre que procede del continente americano, es similar al gato ocelote, aunque de menor tamaño.  
Rafael llama así a Kagome porque el margay tiene unos enormes ojos marrones.  
**Si te gustó, deja un review.  
Si no te gustó, deja un review.  
Si no sabías qué existía un felino llamado Margay, deja un review.  
**Les agradezco que se tomen la molestia de leer y comentar :)  
Si recién empezaron a leer: Bienvenue! (L)  
Si les gustó, hay un botoncito _Follow/Favorite, _jeje_._  
¿Alguno tiene alguna crítica o consejo? Me ayudaría a mejorar :)  
¡Cuídense mucho, mucho!  
Atte. Ro :)

Pd: Si ya están en la universidad, mis respetos. *se inclina*

* * *

A respondeeeeeeeeeeer:

**Saphira Lullaby**  
Creo que es tu primera vez comentando (no estoy segura), así que te doy la bienvenida :)  
¡Me encanta que te re gustara!  
Margay es un felino con grandes ojos chocolate, la verdad que yo tampoco sabía hasta hace un mes, jeje.  
Te pido disculpas por la tardanza, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.  
¡Cuídate, Skylar!

**KibaMei**  
Yo adoro que te encante :)  
Bueno, ya ves que ella tampoco se lo imaginó xd  
¡Larga vida a la pizza! Yei.  
Sango, es tan skjal. Y Rafa es un amooor.  
Oh, ya volví de Machu Picchu, pero prometo llevarte la próxima vez que lo visite (¿) :)  
Lamento la demora :(  
¡Cuídate!

**Bruxi  
**¡Para ti toda una bolsa!  
Oh, gracias por el cumplido. (Espero no defraudarte :c)  
No sabemos cómo reaccionarán sus suegritos *chanchanchanchán*  
Lamento la tardanza muuuuuuucho :c  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Roosse.98**  
Lo sé, Rafael es todo un amor.  
¿Ya recibiste tu caramelito de limón? :)  
Lamento hecho esperar tanto, Emilie :(  
Traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que pude, lo juro.  
Va con mucho cariño el capítulo, espero que te guste.  
¡Cuídate mucho, Emilie!

**Candy  
**No te preocupes, yo también estuve ocupada :(  
Kagome, no se da cuenta que está metida hasta el cuello, ¿alguien debería avisarle?  
Perdón por la tardanza.  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Arianawh0a  
**Yo también me enamoré de él, es un completo amor.  
Me encanta que te encante :)  
No apareció InuYasha ni Kōga, pero apareció Kikyo (?) Okno.  
Gracias por comentar.  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Neri Dark  
**¡Yo también espero que se lleve bien con los suegritos!  
Yo tampoco puede esperar a ponerlos celosos sdkjsdh  
Lamento mucho la demora :C  
Gracias por comentar y por el cumplido  
¡Cuídate mucho!  
Besos :)

**dan9912  
**Oh, ponme un 20 :c  
¿Quién la habrá invitado? *chanchanchanchán*  
En Perú, la puntación es del 1 al 20.  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Kagome  
**Ahí te va, disculpa la demora.  
Cuídate :)

**pbsaracho****  
**Oh, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL CUMPLIDO!  
Adoro que te guste la historia :)**  
**Lamento la demora :(  
¡Cuídate mucho, mucho!

**p0pul4ar****  
**LAMENTO LA DEMORAAAAA :(  
En el próximo capítulo veremos quién envió la invitación ;)  
¡Cuídate!

**Andy . Mr**  
LAMENTO LA TARDANZAAA :(  
Pero tuviste mención honrosa en este capítulo sjadhs  
¡Felicitaciones por adivinar! (Eran dos personajes, pero solo tú adivinaste a Rin)  
InuYasha aparecerá en este y no solo él ;)  
¡Cuídate mucho!

**Mary Yuet  
**Fresca como una lechuga (?)  
Lo tomaré como un cumplido :)  
Ya que no pasó en este capítulo, te daré un adelanto.  
Sí, aparecerá Kōga, pero también un personaje que todas esperamos. *chanchanchanchán*  
Lamento la tardanza.  
Estoy muriendo con lo de la academia :c  
¡Que Dios te bendiga y muchos besos y abrazos!

**STAY STRONG.**


End file.
